The wrong way out
by passion2write
Summary: Callie turns to drugs and alcohol when things get rough, but one night it escalates and her foster moms find out. Now she needs to find a new release, and fast. ( Mention of Self Harm, Rape and Violence)
1. Chapter 1 - Callie

Callie's head was still pounding from the alcohol she consumed the night before when she woke up that morning. She slowly lifted herself of of the bed and massaged her temple with her right hand, she grabbed the Advil next to her bed and quickly swallowed it. She knew drinking was not a good solution to feeling out of place, or sad or mad, or tired. Yet she did it anyway. She reached for her phone and scrolled through her instagram timeline, she didn't want to go downstairs yet. Afraid that Stef could smell the hangover on her. She placed her phone back on her nightstand and made her way to the bathroom, she locked both doors and checked herself over in the mirror. She looked from the bags under her eyes to her overall red face. She splashed a bit of cold water in her face, and reached for Mariana's deodorant. She sprayed herself over twice, hoping that the faint smell of beer would go unnoticed by Stef. She got out of the bedroom, grabbed her phone and slowly made her way downstairs. '' Look who finally decided to join us'' smiled Stef, as she saw Callie slowly walk down the stairs, steadying herself on the wall from time to time. '' Sleep well?'' asked Lena as she watched Callie sit down at the only free spot at the table. Next to Stef. Callie merely nodded, afraid that she would throw up all of last night's consumptions if she'd open her mouth. Jude handed Callie the plate of pancakes, Callie carefully mumbled a thanks before dropping a pancake on her plate. The sight of the round breakfast item made her stomach churn. The smell of Bacon, Pancakes, Coffee and all other food products on the table was too much for her. She clasped her hand in front of her mouth as she ran towards the bathroom. Lena and Stef exchanged worried glances as they watched their foster daughter run from the table. Stef was the first to react and hurried towards the bathroom. She could hear the faint noise of vomit hitting the toilet, '' Callie, Sweets?'' whispered Stef as she knocked on the door. '' You okay?'' she added. '' Fine'' replied Callie as she cleaned her mouth with some toilet paper. She threw the toilet paper in the toilet and flushed it, she opened the bathroom door and came face to face with a worried looking Stef. Stef wanted to stroke Callie's hair, like she does when her other kids were sick but she was reluctant to do so, Callie almost flinches if you touch her with one finger, Stef didn't want to know what would happen if Stef would actually caress her cheek, or stroke her hair. '' Are you coming down with the flu?'' asked Stef as she awkwardly placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. '' Probably'' shrugged Callie, even though she knew it was because of the alcohol. Stef dared to place her hand on Callie's forehead, and as she had predicted Callie backed away. '' You don't feel warm'' stated Stef, as she placed her hands back in her pocket.

Callie watched as Mariana went to Lexi, Jesus went out too, Jude went to Conner and Brandon went to his dad's. Which left Stef, Callie and Lena alone for the first time since she got here 2 months ago. Callie couldn't help but notice Stef and Lena hovering in the living room, where Callie was sitting. '' What's up'' sighed Callie, when Stef entered the living room for the third time without actually needing something there. Stef's head shot up immediately, '' Nothing sweets, just looking for this magazine'' smiled Stef as she walked over to a closed box. Callie shrugged and reached for the book she was reading. After she was done reading, she went upstairs to her room. She grabbed the laptop she had gotten from Stef and opened Word. She decided it was time to write again. It was something she had started at the Olmstead's. They were the only ones that allowed Callie & Jude on a computer. Liam had showed her the basics of using Word and she started writing about her former foster homes and the relationship she had with her mom. She never saved her stories, scared of people finding them and reading them. Callie had been upstairs for a meagre 5 minutes when Stef popped her head around the corner of her bedroom door. '' Want to come downstairs sweets? Mama and I are drinking some Coffee, you can even have some'' smiled Stef as she slowly entered Callie's room. Callie closed the laptop forcefully when she heard Stef enter. '' Sure'' nodded Callie, she only went downstairs with her foster mother because she really wanted some coffee.

Lena poured another mug of coffee when she heard 2 sets of footsteps come down the stairs. Callie followed Stef towards the living room and both of them sat down on the couch. Lena soon followed holding three steaming mugs of coffee dangerously in her hands. Stef stood up and took two mugs from her wife, and handed one to Callie. Callie happily sipped on her coffee, even though it was kind of awkward to sit there in silence with the two foster moms. '' So Callie?'' started Lena, Callie looked up with an raised eyebrow.'' How have you been adjusting?'' she added. ''Fine'' shrugged Callie as she took a sip of her coffee. ''Because we couldn't help but notice that you haven't made friends, love'' sighed Stef. '' Why would I make friends if I am getting send away soon anyway'' replied Callie, she placed the empty coffee mug next to her, sitting up a little straighter. Stef and Lena exchanged looks, both had no idea what to say next. '' It's important to make friends, Sweets. You could be here for a year'' sighed Stef , she wanted to reach over and wrap Callie in her arms so bad but she knew it would not happen, at least not today. '' Believe me, I tried. But all those kids at school turn away when I approach them, because most of them found out somehow about my stay in Juvie'' sighed Callie. '' I'm sorry Sweets'' sighed Stef, Callie quickly stood up as she saw Stef's hand reach towards her knee. '' I need to do homework'' she said, as she walked over towards the stairs.

Callie reached her room, slightly out of breath. She kneeled down and stuck her hand under the bed, she grabbed the bottle of pills and took two. She twirled the pills in her hand before reaching for her glass of water, she quickly swallowed them and grabbed her laptop again. To Callie's surprise, Stef nor Lena came to see her after the occurrence in the living room.

She knew that it was wrong to take pills, she had bought from the street. And drink cheap wine that people bought for her. Yet the vicodin and the oxy made her feel better. Her entire body relaxed once the pills took over her body. '' Callie?'' it was Mariana, standing in the doorway. '' Callie?'' she repeated a little louder. Callie snapped out of her trance and turned to face Mariana '' Yeah'' nodded Callie as she closed her laptop. '' Dinner is ready'' she said. Callie raised her eyebrow surprised. Was it that time already? She turned her head to look at the clock and saw that it was 6 pm. She moved the laptop away from her lap and followed Mariana out of their room. The entire family was already seated around the table when they came downstairs, Callie avoided Stef and Lena's eyes. She reached for the food on the table and watched Jesus put ketchup on his Lasagne. '' Jesus, come on baby. I made that with love'' exclaimed Lena as she watched Jesus ruin her dinner. Callie slowly dozed off into her thoughts, the pills she had taken made her drowsy.

'' Callie?'' -.. '' Callie? Caaaallliiieee?'' repeated Stef, Callie snapped her head up, she had been staring down to her lasagne for a while now. '' Yes'' she mumbled. '' I was asking If you weren't hungry'' asked Stef, she frowned slightly. '' Still a bit queasy'' shrugged Callie as she placed her hand on her stomach. '' How about you go up to bed'' smiled Lena as she placed her hand on Callie's sweaty shoulder. Callie nodded slightly, avoided the gazes of her foster siblings as she pushed her plate forward before walking up the stairs. Stef and Lena exchanged nervous glances before turning back towards their other kids.

Stef walked upstairs after dinner, intending to have a good talk with Callie. She had even instructed Mariana to stay downstairs for a while so that they could talk. When Stef entered Callie's room, she saw Callie laying on her side, her back facing Stef. '' You awake sweets?'' asked Stef, as she quietly moved a little towards Callie, she moved her eyes over the rest of Callie's stuff, It was not much and Stef made herself a mental note that she would take Callie out for shopping when she got her next payslip. Callie merely grunted. Callie felt the end of her bed dip slightly, and felt Stef's back against her legs. '' What's been going on love'' she sighed, as she slowly placed her hand on Callie's upper leg. Callie immediately flinched which made Stef back away. '' Just tired'' replied Callie. Stef desperately wanted to hold Callie but knew Callie would not want it. '' You haven't eaten much, you have hardly slept. And your grades are dropping'' rambled Stef. '' Tired'' replied Callie once again. '' Please talk to us Callie. I think Lena and I have done our best to show us that we love you'' sighed Stef. '' Anything I'd have to say would make your stomach churn and get me and Jude sent back. I'm not risking it. This is merely another way station that I have to make before reaching my 18th birthday'' spat Callie, It was a fierceness Stef had seen for the last time on Callie's first night here.

'' _Hello Babies!'' exclaimed Stef as she entered the kitchen, she hid her gun a little because she knew how much Lena hate it. '' What? Mom didn't tell us she was a cop?'' asked Jesus. Stef turned around with a raised eyebrow. '' What do yo-'' she wanted to ask Jesus, but only then she noticed Callie. '' So you're dykes'' spat Callie, '' We'll they prefer people, but yes'' nodded Jesus. '' And... who is this?'' asked Stef as she held a mug of coffee._

'' We really want to make this good for you Callie, but seeing you suffer like this. Makes it so hard'' whispered Stef, '' I'm fine'' shrugged Callie. '' If you won't talk to us, then at least talk to someone. The school counsellor maybe? Lena said that she's really nice'' suggested Stef carefully. Callie snorted at the suggestion. '' Sweets'' sighed Stef, even though her voice was slightly aggravated. '' Can I sleep now'' sighed Callie, Stef knew it was a lost cause after her first question so she nodded. '' Goodnight love'' she whispered, She softly stroke Callie's shoulder. '' Goodnight'' replied Callie, Stef couldn't help but notice how thick her voice sounded, she was about to cry.

Stef went downstairs and motioned for Lena to follow her back upstairs. '' She needs help Lena'' sighed Stef as they entered their bedroom. '' She flinches if you even attempt to touch her, and have you seen how much weight she has lost. And the bags under her eyes'' exclaimed Stef, her voice filled with emotions. '' But we can't force her to go to therapy. It will only make her push us away further If that's even possible'' sighed Lena as she sat down on the bed, she pulled Stef down next to her. '' I don't want it to get to the point that she does have to be forced to go to therapy, because her body was exhausted'' sighed Stef, as she massaged Lena's hand slightly. '' What on earth will we do'' sighed Lena. '' Try talking to her as much as possible, maybe ask Jude what would make her open up'' suggested Stef as she massaged her temple. '' I just love her so much'' whispered Stef, tears threatening to fall. '' We should adopt them'' said Lena out of the blue.


	2. Chapter 2- Stef

**What do we like? Reviews!**

Callie woke up sweating, her entire body was aching. She immediately knew what it meant. She slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Mariana up. She reached for the bottle of pills and let the last two in the bottle fall in her shaky hand. She eyes them for a second before popping both in her mouth, swallowing them with some water. She placed the empty bottle back under her bag and climbed back into bed. She realized that she would have to find new pills, she hated having to go out on the streets to buy some. It was scary. She felt tears burning in her eyes, the yearning for a hug grew bigger and bigger. She was almost ready to get up and walk over to Stef. She had no idea why she was feeling like this, maybe because of the drugs in her system or the lack of sleep. She held her pillow tight against her chest as she felt hot tears prickle down her cheeks, she wiped them away furiously. She hated crying.

'' Callie?'' It was Mariana. Callie quickly wiped some of her tears away '' yeah?'' replied Callie, trying to steady her thick voice. '' Are you okay?'' she added, her voice still soft. '' Yeah, fine'' nodded Callie, she softly tried to blow her nose. Callie heard movement in Mariana's bed and heard her bedroom door open. She listened to Mariana's footsteps, she wanted to stop crying but the tears kept coming. '' Callie?'' it was Stef, Callie didn't turn around but closed her eyes, hoping that it would look like she was sleeping. '' Mariana said that it sounded like you weren't feeling well'' she whispered, Callie felt Stef sit down on the bed as another tear rolled down her cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by Stef. '' Please talk to me sweets'' sighed Stef, as she placed her hand on Callie's leg. This time she didn't flinch. '' Callie, I love you'' she whispered, Callie snapped. Tears were rolling down her cheeks faster and faster , and her breathing was getting quicker and quicker. '' Callie, calm down'' sighed Stef as she softly stroke Callie's leg. Callie's heavy breathing soon turned into a full on panic attack, Stef grabbed Callie's body and forced her against her chest, stroking her brown hair. Stef stroke Callie's brown hair as she muttered kind words in Callie's ear. It had been the first time Stef had touched Callie for longer than three seconds, Callie's breathing was started to even. '' Listen to my heartbeat'' whispered Stef, '' It's okay'' she added as she stroke Callie's hair. They sat like that for a while until Callie finally calmed down. The realization that she was getting hugged slowly dawned on her, but to her suprise ; she didn't mind. She lay in Stef's arms as her breathing controlled again. '' Thank you'' whispered Callie, as they finally let go of each other. '' You don't have to thank me for me comforting you, sweets'' smiled Stef as she caressed Callie's cheek. '' It just has been a long time since someone held me'' sighed Callie as she wiped some dry tears from under her eyes. '' I'm sorry if I come off as non affectionate, affection means love, and I am so scared to love you because I have been left and thrown out so many times'' whispered Callie. '' You can always come hug me or mama. You know I love hugs'' chuckled Stef. Callie smiled slightly, her head pounding because of the crying.

'' Is it ok if I go see Wyatt for a while?'' asked Callie after their breakfast. Stef and Callie hadn't spoken since her little breakdown in the middle of the night, so she avoided her gaze. '' Sure love'' smiled Lena uncertain as she exchanged glances with Stef. '' I won't be long'' said Callie as she reached for her coat. Callie grabbed her bike and started cycling towards her regular spot, she locked her bike and walked over towards the corner of the closed swimming pool, she waited patiently at the entrance. She saw the familiar dark car stop, and watched as Jimmy got out of the car. He slowly made his way towards the brunette. '' Callie'' he nodded, as he showed her the bottle. Callie read the label before handing him her money. Callie had slowly gotten familiar with Jimmy, he was a 21 year old law student selling his father's pills in order to pay for law school. Callie thanked him, and put the pills in her coat. She watched Jimmy walk away and then walked towards her bike. She drove to the Cafe near the swimming pool and ordered some coffee. She took small sips of it as she sat there staring outside, Stef had cared for her so much last night yet Callie betrayed her like this by buying pills again. She really wanted to stop but was frightened of the feelings she would feel once she stopped.

Once she decided she had waited enough she went back home, she placed her bike against the wall and walked inside. She felt like they would be able to see the pills through her coat. '' Hey sweets'' smiled Lena when she saw Callie enter, '' Where's everyone?'' asked Callie as she reached for the orange juice. '' Mariana is in her room, Jude is at Connor's again, Brandon is playing piano and Jesus is obviously still asleep'' smiled Lena as she watched Callie walk through the kitchen. '' Okay'' shrugged Callie as she grabbed some candy too. She made her way upstairs, but bumped into Stef when she arrived upstairs. '' Oh, you're home'' smiled Stef, Callie nodded as she tried to move her way past Stef. She felt the bottle move in her coat, she was instantly afraid that Stef heard. '' Had fun?'' she asked. Callie nodded again. '' Hey sweets, follow me for a sec'' sighed Stef as she walked towards her bedroom, motioning Callie to follow her. Callie sighed slightly, she turned to look at her bedroom door before following Stef. She placed her orange juice next to her and sat down on the bed where Stef was already sitting. '' So about this night'' sighed Stef, she even dared place her hand on Callie's leg. After last night Callie didn't flinch. '' What made you so sad?'' she asked as she looked Callie in the eyes. '' Don't know'' shrugged Callie, '' Sweets, please try'' sighed Stef, she knew Callie had placed her walls back up, and it was rather hard to get through them once they're up. '' I was just sad, it happens'' replied Callie, her eyebrow raised. '' It does, but you can always come to me. That's why I'm here'' smiled Stef. '' But you're not here always. I am going to get send away soon and then You won't be there anymore and I'll be alone and sad and tired. I can't grow attached to you because you will leave me'' sighed Callie, she took a sip of her juice. '' Lena is going to kill me'' whispered Stef as she looked up to the ceiling. Callie raised her eyebrow '' why?'' she asked. '' Because Lena and I have been talking about adopting you and Jude'' smiled Stef. '' R-r-really'' stuttered Callie, she felt tears burning in her eyes. '' Really'' nodded Stef. Callie lunched forward and wrapped her arms around Stef. Stef was startled, Callie had never made an advance to hug her or touch her, but suddenly the 16 year old was hanging on to her for dear life. '' Please act surprised when Lena and I will tell you about the adoption'' whispered Stef in Callie's ear as they were hugging. Callie merely chuckled.

After her talk with Stef she went back to her room. Mariana wasn't there anymore so she grabbed the bottle of pills in her coat, she was scared Stef would hear them in her coat but she fortunately didn't. Her hands were sweaty and she knew it was because she hadn't had pills for a few hours now. She placed the bottle in her nightstand, under her secret later and grabbed two out of the bottle and swallowed them. '' What are you taking?'' asked Stef whom just entered the bedroom. Callie hadn't noticed Stef entering. '' Advil'' replied Callie quickly, Stef raised her eyebrow and walked a little closer towards Callie. '' You still not feeling well?'' asked Stef as she placed her hand on Callie's forehead. '' You're not warm, maybe we should go to the doctor'' suggested Stef as she sat down next to Callie. '' No need, just had a headache. Probably getting the flu'' shrugged Callie. Stef still didn't look convinced but decided that it was a problem for another time. '' I just came in to tell you again that you should not tell Lena or Jude about the adoption. Act as surprised as you can. I know you can act'' chuckled Stef. '' Don't worry. I will'' smiled Callie. '' How about you go take a shower, It would help with the headache'' suggested Stef, Callie stretched her limbs and nodded her head '' Yeah, that be good'' she said. Stef followed Callie out of the room and waited until she heard the shower get turned on.

Stef entered the bedroom again and walked over towards Callie's side of the room. Her mind was racing as she stuck her hands under Callie's mattress. Nothing. She moved over towards the closet and stuck her hands under Callie's clothes and in the pockets of her clothes. Nothing. She then walked over towards the nightstand, she opened it and moved the papers aside, she wanted to close the nightstand again but noticed a broken corner in the back of the nightstand. Stef's hand reached towards it, she moved her nails under the broken corner and the wood lifted up. Stef had tears sprung to her eyes when she found the pills and a blade in that secret part of the nightstand. She slowly reached for the pills and read the label. _Vicodin._

 **Okay so tell me what you guys want to happen next. How should Stef and Lena react. Should Stef hide the fact that she invaded Callie's privacy. Or should they confront Callie?**

 **Okay so something else**

 **Which one of these would you prefer ;**

 **\- Callie gets shot at a wrong drug deal**

 **\- Callie overdoses**

 **Please vote!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Who?

'' _Callie? Wake up!'' exclaimed Stef, tears dripping over her cheeks. ''Please'' she said, as she shook Callie's thin shoulders. Foam was coming out of her mouth, as she lay unconscious on her bedroom floor. '' Lena'' shouted Stef, ''LENA'' she repeated. She heard multiple footsteps walk up the stairs, Lena was the first to enter followed by the rest of the kids. '' Call 911'' shrieked Stef. Lena immediately reached for her phone to call, as Stef stroke Callie's hair. Callie carefully opened her eyes, the bright light was making her head spilt and her throat was as dry as paper. '' Callie! Oh dear god. Stay with me'' whispered Stef, her voice thick from the tears. '' J-J...juu-de'' was all Callie managed to say before passing out again, Stef looked up into Jude's bright watering eyes, and watched as Brandon wrapped his arms around his younger foster brother. '' We're going to adopt you, love. Keep that in mind. Stay with us. You have things to say here for'' whispered Callie in Stef's ear as she stroke Callie's hair. '' The ambulance is co-'' said Lena, but she got cut off by a almost manic Stef '' I don't think she has a pulse'' she shrieked._

 **12 hours earlier**

Stef clutched the bottle of pills as she walked downstairs, '' Lena'' madness immediately shining through her voice. '' Yes?'' smiled Lena, as she looked up from her laptop. '' Where's everyone?'' asked Stef, Lena placed her laptop aside '' Don't know. What's wrong?'' asked Lena worried. '' Let's go to our room, just to be sure'' sighed Stef, she felt a headache coming on as she motioned for Lena to follow her

Lena sat down on the bed and watched Stef pace around the bedroom door. '' What is going on? You're starting to worry me'' sighed Lena as she stretched her hand out to reach Stef. Stef reached her hand in her pocket and threw the bottle of pills on the bed.'' What is th- Vicodin..?'' gasped Lena, '' What is this? Whose is this. Who is Danny Williams?'' she added. '' I entered Callie's bedroom and she took something. She looked so caught, she immediately paled when she saw me. She answered really hurriedly and kept shaking and sweating as I said next to her, so I told her to take a shower, and I-.. went through her things'' sighed Stef as she massaged her temple. '' You invaded her privacy. Stef...'' sighed Lena. ''I know, I know. But it would've been worse if I hadn't found anything'' said Stef as she looked over towards the bottle of pills on the bed. '' But why would she take these, and where does she get these from?'' asked Lena as she too stared down to the pills. '' I have no idea, we need to confront her, but how'' sighed Stef as she sat down next to Lena on the bed. ''Hey Callie, I went through your stuff and found vicodin do explain please'' said Stef as she forced an high pitched voice. '' Wouldn't voice it like that'' smiled Lena sadly. '' What on earth are we going to do'' sighed Stef. '' Confront her and see what she'll respond?'' suggested Lena as she reached for Stef's hand. '' Yeah, can you go get her'' sighed Stef as she put the bottle in her pants pocket. Lena nodded and walked over towards Callie's room, a few seconds later Lena returned followed by Callie whom was still drying her hair. '' What's up?'' asked Callie as she stood in front of her foster moms. '' Are you on drugs?'' spat Stef, her voice shaking. Callie's face grew pale, and she even started to sweat. '' No, I'm not. '' exclaimed Callie a little too defensively. '' Then what's this?'' sighed Stef as she held the bottle of pills in her hand, '' Not mine'' shrugged Callie, even though all the muscles in her body started to tense. '' I found it in your nightstand'' said Stef, '' You went through my stuff?'' exclaimed Callie mad, '' You acted very suspicious, so I wanted to make sure you were okay'' said Stef as she slowly stood up, '' So you go through my stuff? You can also just ask you know'' spat Callie, '' But you would probably not have been truthful, am I right?'' sighed Lena. '' Where did you get it?'' said Stef, her head turning a slight shade of red. '' I'm not talking anymore'' spat Callie, she clutched the wet towel in her hand. '' Fine. You're not talking? You're grounded for a month. No phone, no computer. No television. Only for school. And you will go to a drug group therapy twice a week'' shouted Stef, Lena placed her hand on Stef's shoulder. ''Jump to conclusions. Have you ever thought about the fact that one of the other kids could have put them there because I am not the real daughter.'' Spat Callie. '' Fine. Then we'll do a drug test right now. Let's get to the hospital and check right now'' said Stef as she reached for her phone an her wallet. Callie knew that refusing would make things even worse so she raised her hands up in the air. '' Fine. I'm clear anyway'' replied Callie.

Lena tried to calm Stef down with sweet words as they drove to the hospital. '' Come on. We're here'' sighed Lena as she opened the door on Callie's side. Callie followed her foster moms into the hospital, she watched Stef talk to the nurse, and her panic started to rise. What on earth was she going to do. Stef returned to her with a plastic cup in her hand, '' here you go'' she said. Callie made her way towards the toilet, closely followed by Stef. '' What? Going to watch me pee?'' spat Callie as she turned around. Stef raised her hands in the air as she stopped, she watched as Callie entered the bathroom.

Callie looked around frantically, another women entered the bathroom too and Callie turned to face her '' I am going to ask you the weirdest question ever, can you fill this up'' asked Callie as she held the cup up. '' Do it yourself'' shrugged the woman, '' I'll pay you. I have 50 dollars on me'' exclaimed Callie. '' Money first''. Callie handed the bill to the woman and watched as she entered the stall. Callie did the same and waited for the woman to shove the cup back to her.

'' And?'' asked Stef as Lena opened the results an hour later. '' She's clean'' smiled Lena, '' I am sorry for doubting you'' said Stef awkwardly, her face turning a bright shade of red. '' Hmm'' shrugged Callie, '' Hug?'' she asked as she made a puppy face. Callie chuckled slightly as she nodded, both moms wrapped their arms around Callie. She hated lying like this, but they couldn't find out. The trio drove home, and Callie immediately went up stairs. She grabbed her phone and searched for Jimmy's number. _I need more. Meet me 2night? Same spot._ She texted him. He replied very soon. _Don't have any, But a friend does. I'll get it for you, but it will be more expensive._ Callie read the text and sighed relieved. _Great. 6?._ Callie hung around her room until Stef popped her head around the corner '' I really just wanted to apologize again. I should have never gone through your stuff.'' Sighed Stef, '' It's fine'' shrugged Callie as she looked up. '' I also came to ask if you could come downstairs. We need to find the actual person that owns the drugs'' stated Stef, Callie nodded her head slowly and followed Stef out of the room.

The rest of the kids were already seated in the living room when Stef followed by Callie entered. '' What's going on?'' asked Mariana once Stef sat down next to Lena. '' We found a bottle of pills. And we want to know to whom it belongs'' said Lena. '' Pills? As in drugs?'' asked Jesus. '' Yes'' sighed Stef as she massaged her temple. '' Not me'' said Brandon, '' Me neither'' said Jesus and Mariana at the same time. Stef sighed and placed her head in her hands. '' It is in this house, so it belongs to someone. If you don't want everyone to know, that's fine. Come to us later. But we need to find the person whom owns these pills'' spat Stef, her temper rising again. '' Drugs are bad, and once you're addicted it's hard to get back from it. The person who owns these needs help. Please guys. Be honest to us'' sighed Lena as she placed her hand on Stef's shoulder again. '' I swear it's not me. I'm not stupid'' shrugged Jesus as he sat back down on the couch. Everyone nodded their heads in agreements.

Stef sat on the bed later that night staring down to the bottle of pills. '' What are we going to do'' sighed Stef, '' We can hardly force them all to do a drugs test'' she added. '' But we did with Callie'' whispered Lena as she sat down next to Stef. '' I feel horrible, she will probably never trust us again. First she is accused of selling Jesus's ADHD pills, and now this. Drugs accusations follow her'' sighed Stef as she laid her head on Lena's shoulder. '' Could the drugs be Mariana's? She sold them..'' said Lena suddenly. '' No, she looked genuinely shocked. You know she can't lie'' replied Stef. '' Yeah'' agreed Lena as she placed a kiss on Stef's forehead. ''Why are teenagers so much trouble'' sighed Stef.

''Hey I'm heading to the store to get some school supplies, my copy books are all full.'' Said Callie as she held her coat clutched tight in her hand. '' Oh, I can come with you'' smiled Lena as she looked up, both women were still sting on the bed. '' No it's fine. I need some air'' nodded Callie, both women looked up into Callie's eyes apologetically. '' Be home soon sweets, dinner is around 6.30'' sighed Stef, Callie only now noticed how exhausted her foster mom looked. ''okay'' nodded Callie as she walked out of the bedroom, and made her way downstairs and then outside.

Callie was glad that Jimmy didn't ask questions, a regular person would've raised their eyebrows at her coming back the next day for a refill. But yet again, a regular person wouldn't have been a drug dealer. Callie handed him the money, and watched as he pulled a thin plastic bag out. '' No bottle this time?'' asked Callie as she took the bag from him. '' No, my friend doesn't do bottles'' replied Jimmy swiftly as he pushed the money in his pocket, Callie once again watched him walk away and waited a while before grabbing her bike too. She knew it would be suspicious to get home without the school supplies she said, she was buying so she drove to target. She grabbed the cheapest copy books, paid them and went back to her bike.

The tension was almost unbearable that night at dinner, Callie hated herself for causing the kind foster moms so much stress and worry, but she had to protect herself. '' Everyone did their homework for school tomorrow?'' asked Lena after a while of them eating in quiet, it was rare to have it quiet there. With 5 teenagers. All of them nodded their heads, as they swallowed their food.

After dinner everyone went their own way, to try and avoid the awkward tension. Callie rushed back upstairs and sat down on her bed, taking advantage of the fact that Mariana was taking a shower. She played with the little bag in her hands, counting the pills. _12_. She grabbed 4 and placed them in the palm of her hand, she placed one in her mouth, and then two. But then she added another one, and another one. She took a few big sips from her water and swallowed the four pills. She placed the glass back on the nightstand and lay her head back down.


	4. Chapter 4 - Why?

'' I'm going to go check up on the kids, make sure they're getting ready for bed'' said Stef, once she was changed into her pyjama pants. '' Okay'' smiled Lena as she looked up from the book she was reading. Stef placed a soft kiss on Lena's head before walking out of the bedroom, she heard movements downstairs so she slowly walked down the stairs. '' What are you still working on?'' asked Stef once she saw Mariana standing in the kitchen with a schoolbook in her right hand while holding a glass of juice in her left hand. '' Got this huge math exam tomorrow. Very important'' said Mariana as she sat back down at the table. '' How long have you been studying?'' asked Stef as she went to sit down next to Mariana. '' Got home around 3, studied till dinner, went to shower. Went straight downstairs and studied until now'' shrugged Mariana as she flipped the page. '' That's quite enough studying I think. You need the rest. At some point you won't learn anything anymore and if you're tired, the test will probably go wrong too'' sighed Stef as she pushed a stray of hair out of Mariana's face. '' Okay'' nodded Mariana as she closed her book unsure, '' Let's get you tucked into bed'' smiled Stef as she pushed Mariana towards the stairs. Stef opened the bedroom door pushed Mariana inside a little further. Stef turned to Callie's bed and noticed that she was laying half of the bed. Stef went over her and lifted her feet of the bed to, that's when she noticed the white foam in the corners of Callie's mouth. '' Callie?'' exclaimed Stef, '' Call?'' she repeated. Stef shook Callie roughly, '' Callie? Wake up!'' exclaimed Stef, tears slowly started to drip over her cheeks. ''Please'' she said, as she shook Callie's thin shoulders. Foam was coming out of her mouth, as she lay unconscious on her bedroom floor. '' Lena'' shouted Stef, ''LENA'' she repeated. She heard multiple footsteps walk up the stairs, Lena was the first to enter followed by the rest of the kids. '' Call 911'' shrieked Stef. Lena immediately reached for her phone to call, as Stef stroke Callie's hair. Callie carefully opened her eyes, the bright light was making her head spilt and her throat was as dry as paper. '' Callie! Oh dear god. Stay with me'' whispered Stef, her voice thick from the tears. '' J-J...juu-de'' was all Callie managed to say before passing out again, Stef looked up into Jude's bright watering eyes, and watched as Brandon wrapped his arms around his younger foster brother. '' We're going to adopt you, love. Keep that in mind. Stay with us. You have things to say here for'' whispered Callie in Stef's ear as she stroke Callie's hair. '' The ambulance is co-'' said Lena, but she got cut off by a almost manic Stef '' I don't think she has a pulse'' she shrieked.

Lena had send the kids downstairs to wait for the ambulance as they both fussed over Callie. Stef started pushing on Callie's chest forcefully, Lena started to sing 'staying alive' softly. She knew this was a song to which you could perform heart massage. They could hear loud footsteps on the stairs , and watched as two paramedics entered the room.'' Step aside please'' said one of the paramedics to Stef, whom was still pushing on Callie's chest. Stef hesitantly let go of Callie and watched as the two paramedics immediately started working on her. Stef reached for her wife and held her tightly, both had tears dripping down their cheeks as they watched the paramedics shock their daughter.

'' We have a heartbeat'' was the only thing Stef heard, they watched as they lifted the gurney with Callie on it down the stairs. Stef and Lena followed quickly, Stef turned around '' Lena, take the kids with you to the hospital. I'll go with the ambulance'' she said, as she looked from Lena to her frightened kids. Brandon pushed Jude a little tighter against his leg and brushed through his hair as she forced the tears in his eyes back. Stef ran outside and climbed into the ambulance, she immediately reached for Callie's hand.

'' 16 year old female, found unconscious in her room. Without a heartbeat for 12 minutes'' said the paramedic , Stef followed the running paramedics, '' You can't go further than this Miss, you need to sit down. The doctor will come to you when we know more'' sighed the nurse as she stopped a frightened looking Stef. '' Please, my baby'' whispered Stef, as the nurse pushed her back in the chair. Stef saw Lena and the kids enter the hospital, and hurriedly walked over to them, while also keeping a close eye on the doors they just pushed Callie through. Lena wrapped her arms around Stef and held her tight. '' They will come to us when they know more about her'' said Stef, as she turned to face the kids. '' Will she be okay?'' asked a pale and frightened looking Jude, Brandon almost seemed surprised to hear his voice again. Stef slowly knelt down and placed her hands on Jude's shoulders. '' The doctors will figure out what is wrong with her and will help her. She will be fine'' smiled Stef, as she caressed Jude's cheek, which felt rough because of the dried tears. '' It was weird to see you help her'' whispered Jude as he looked into Stef's eyes. Stef raised her eyebrow in surprise '' What do you mean sweets?'' she asked. '' Other foster homes would just let her lay there, or kick her another time '' said Jude, a sad smile formed on his face. Stef wrapped her arms tightly around the young boy and stroke his brown hair.

''Family of Callie Jacob?'' asked the doctor whom came walking up to the anxious looking family.

'' Yes'' exclaimed Stef & Lena in unison. '' Could you follow me for a sec'' he sighed, Stef and Lena exchanged glances before following the doctor to the corner of the waiting area, away from the kids. '' We drew some blood from her, and we found traces of vicodin, and a lot of weird substances. Consistent with cheap street drugs'' he said. Lena clasped her hand in front of her mouth and looked over to Stef. '' We don't think there is any organ damage, we will have to see if she has any brain damage once she wakes up. But beside the drugs she seems fine'' he added. '' What happens now?'' asked Lena, whom was the first to find her voice again. '' Well it is mandatory to have a psychiatrist evaluate her because we have to rule this as an overdose. We usually go from there'' said the doctor. '' Okay, can we see her'' asked Lena worried. '' Yes, but one at a time'' he said, Stef and Lena looked at each other '' I'll go, you tell the kids'' said Stef, it almost sounded like she was pleading. Lena nodded, she placed a soft kiss on Stef's head before walking back over to her kids.

Stef didn't know what to feel as she followed the doctor to Callie's room. Was she supposed to feel mad? Or worried or both. The doctor stopped at Callie's room and turned to face Stef again. '' There is something else'' he said, '' She has a lot of injuries that weren't healed properly, but we found two injuries that she has, that have to be very painful. Which could be why she was taking the vicodin. Her leg and wrist should actually require surgery it would relieve some of her pain, possibly even all'' said the doctor. '' So she has been in a lot of pain for how long?'' asked Stef, as it felt like all the blood had drained out of her face. '' I can't pin point it exactly but I'd say about a year'' he said. Stef merely nodded before turning to look over to the bed. Callie looked so fragile with tubes in her nose, And IV's everywhere around her. Stef slowly made her way over to the hospital bed and caressed Callie's cold hand. She sat down next to the bed, and held Callie's hand properly. '' Oh Callie, my sweet, sweet Callie'' sighed Stef, as she made circles with her thumb on Callie's hand. ''You could've come to us If you were in pain, drugs is not a solution'' she added. Stef moved the chair a little closer to the bed so that she could see Callie's face clearly. It only now dawned on her how pale, and tired Callie looked. She softly stroke Callie's head and placed a kiss on her forehead. She was about to leave the room to get Lena when she saw Callie's eyes flutter open. '' S-stef'' Callie's voice sounded groggy and distant and not at all like she usually sounded. '' S-s-s-stef...'' she repeated. This time more pleading. '' Oh my baby'' exclaimed Stef as she hurried over to Callie's side. '' You're okay. I love you'' exclaimed Stef as she stroke her head. Callie had hot tears dripping down her cheeks as Stef held her tightly against her chest. '' Why didn't you tell us you were in pain'' whispered Stef as she softly combed her hand through Callie's hair. '' I d-didn't want t-t-o bother you'' was all Callie managed to say. '' Oh sweets, we're your moms. We are here to care for you and love you '' sighed Stef. '' If you're going to send me away, please keep Jude.'' Whispered Callie, as tears rolled over her pale cheeks. '' Callie, my love. I just said I love you and that I'm your mom, I am not going to send you away'' she replied as she placed her hand on Callie's cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell. '' I'm sorry I lied to you'' choked Callie out. '' We are not happy about the drugs, but you're health is so much more important right now'' sighed Stef. Callie merely nodded her head and snuggled up a little closer to Stef.

Once Callie had fallen asleep, Stef walked out of the room and over to Lena and the kids, whom were all asleep. '' Lena'' whispered Stef, Lena looked up and walked over to Stef. '' What's wrong?'' she asked, worry immediately noticeable in her voice. '' it turns out she was in pain'' started Stef, she had to control her breathing in order not to cry before continuing. '' What do you mean?'' asked Lena as she furrowed her eyebrows. '' She has two fractures from a year ago which hadn't been healed right. The doctor even suggested that surgery could relieve her of said pain'' sighed Stef, '' So that's why she was taking it?'' asked Lena, as she felt a few tears drip over her pale cheeks. '' Possibly, she is afraid that we are going to send her away. I think we need to tell all the kids, including Jude that we're adopting them . It might give her some security'' suggested Stef, '' I'll go tell Callie'' nodded Lena, after they both were quiet for a while. '' Uhh..'' started Stef, '' I might've told her already 2 days ago, she was panicking and telling that she couldn't confide in me because than she'd get attached and I just blurted it out'' sighed Stef, she looked into Lena's eyes to see if she would get mad. '' Okay'' she merely said, '' Let's go tell Jude, and the rest'' she added. Stef nodded and wrapped her left arm over Lena's shoulder as they walked towards the kids.

'' We have quite a few things to say'' said Lena, as she looked from Stef to the kids. '' Callie's going to be fine. '' she added. '' But what was wrong with her?'' asked Mariana worried. '' It turns out that she has two fractures which hadn't healed right, the pain made her turn to drugs, which is why she is here now'' said Stef, Lena turned her head and looked at her with raised eyebrows. '' They deserve the truth'' said Stef before continuing. '' Now over to something else'' she said. '' I wished We were to say this under best circumstances but I think we all need this light at the end of the tunnel. '' she continued. '' But... we're adopting Callie and Jude'' smiled Stef, the first time a smile had formed on her face. '' Really'' exclaimed Jude, his sad, teary eyes suddenly went wide. '' Really'' nodded Lena, as the young boy wrapped his arms around Lena. '' You okay with all this?'' she asked as she looked at the other kids. '' Of course, There's enough to go around'' smiled Brandon, Mariana and Jesus nodded in agreement. '' Finally a big sister'' she said dramatically. Before Stef could say anything else, Jude's arms were wrapped tightly around her neck. Stef almost fell backwards at the force. She stroke Jude's hair and smiled, he let go of her after a while. '' I'm going to head back to Callie, okay?'' said Stef to her wife. Lena nodded her head and watched as Stef walked back towards the door.

'' Sweets, you sleeping?'' asked Stef as she entered Callie's room. ''No'' came a soft reply from under the buddle of blankets. Stef made her way over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. '' The doctor told you about my fractures didn't he?'' said Callie, as she moved a few blankets away so that she could see Stef's worried looking face. '' Yes, but only about the two. Like I told you 20 minutes ago, you really should've said something'' sighed Stef. Callie merely nodded her head, '' He didn't tell you about the rest yet?'' whispered Callie. '' No, he wanted to talk to me, but I haven't seen him yet'' said Stef, as she reached for Callie's hand. '' It was in my second to last foster home. He had often kicked me, or beaten me'' said Callie, Stef squeezed Callie's hand a little tighter as she continued talking. '' But one night he pushed me down the stairs, and I'm sure it was from then'' she added, her voice thick from tears. '' Has this happened more often?'' asked Stef, as she softly started to stroke Callie's head. '' In every foster home I've ever been in. They all do it for the pay check'' sighed Callie. Stef wanted to hit something, or someone but she needed to stay calm in order for her to help Callie. Stef slowly stood up and moved Callie a little more to the side of the bed, she then climbed in the bed herself and wrapped her arms around a surprised looking Callie. '' We just told Jude and the rest you both are getting adopted. Couldn't be more excited. You can be happy about this, my sweet, sweet daughter'' whispered Stef. Callie snuggled up a little closer to Stef, she knew it was going to be a while before she would be okay, but for now this was good progress.

 **SOOOOO... long chapter. I'm not sure I like it just yet. But I have a question for you all. What would you like to see happen? Who would you like to see interact more? Would you want Callie to relapse? Just tell me what you would like to see happen ! (No brallie, sorry )**


	5. Chapter 5 - Family

'' Stef?'' asked Callie once she was dressed that next morning. '' Yes love'' smiled Stef, as she turned around to face Callie. '' What did you tell them?'' asked Callie, Stef sighed and sat down on the bed next to Callie. ''I did tell them about the drugs, and about the fractures. They were worried, they needed to know what was wrong'' sighed Stef, as she softly patted Callie's knee. '' Okay'' nodded Callie as she slowly got up from the bed, Stef grabbed Callie's hand and they slowly made their way out of the room. Stef opened the door to the waiting area and Callie immediately felt two arms wrap around her. '' Hey Jude baby. I'm okay. I love you'' muttered Callie as she slowly brushed her hand through Jude's hair. '' We're getting adopted'' he chuckled, his eyes wet with tears. '' I know Baby'' smiled Callie, soon after that she felt more arms wrap around her. Brown curls tickled in her neck.

They arrived home after that and Callie immediately went upstairs, her entire body was exhausted. She climbed into bed and held the blankets tightly against her chest. Downstairs Lena and Stef sat at the kitchen table, the rest of the kids were all in the living room. '' I have no idea what to do'' sighed Lena, as she pushed a few of her curls behind her ears. '' I am not sure we should punish her'' said Stef, '' She has been through so much and she was taking those pills because she was in so much pain. And I feel like we can't punish her for coping with her pain'' added Stef as she massaged her temple. '' Maybe we can tell her to go to AA meetings, twice a week. And tell her to go see a therapist. '' suggested Lena. '' Yes'' nodded Stef. '' I just feel terrible, the girl has been through so much. And I feel like there is so much more that we don't know. '' she added. '' Let's hope she is going to open up to us soon'' nodded Lena. '' I'll go see if she's awake, and talk to her'' said Stef, as she slowly got up.

Stef slowly made her way upstairs, and popped her head around the corner, she slowly walked over to Callie's bed. Callie was almost asleep when she heard footsteps in her room, she slowly opened her eyes. '' Hey love'' smiled Stef, she slowly sat down on Callie's bed. Callie pushed herself up slightly and sat down against the wall. ''I'm sorry about what happened'' said Callie suddenly, as she watched Stef smile at her. '' We're not happy about it, of course. You should know that you can always come to us. It does not matter what it is about. Come to us love, please. '' sighed Stef as she reached for Callie's cold hand. '' It just doesn't occur to me to go to the adult in the house. My mom was the last person that ever cared for me and It's been a long time. Adults have a knack of letting me down'' replied Callie, she had no idea why she was telling all this, but she somehow felt safe with Stef. '' I do hope we have shown you a different kind of foster parent, and soon parent'' smiled Stef as she softly caressed Callie's cheek. '' Definitely, but it's still really hard to open up'' nodded Callie, '' I know, sweets. We will always be here to listen okay?'' smiled Stef. '' On another hand'' started Stef, '' Lena and I talked about it all and we decided not to ground you'' she said, Stef slowly studied Callie's face for some kind of response but she stayed neutral. '' But, we would like it if you were to attend AA meetings twice a week, and go see a therapist'' said Stef, Callie raised her eyebrow slightly '' What good will those things do?'' replied Callie. '' You need help, love. And please try it before dismissing it. Okay?'' sighed Stef. '' Fine'' nodded Callie, she didn't want to let Stef down even more, especially is Stef was going to adopt her. '' Good girl'' smiled Stef, '' I know you're tired, but It's time for lunch soon, so I would advise you not to get back to sleep'' said Stef. '' Yeah, I'll head downstairs with you'' replied Callie, as she slowly climbed out from under the blankets.

Callie sat down on the couch next to her brother and watched as he played a game on the play station with Jesus. Mariana was painting her nails on a chair next to the couch, and Brandon was playing piano in the garage. Callie looked over to all of her family members, one by one. She had grown to love them all so much, and could not imagine not living with them.

They hung around the house the rest of the day, not doing much. '' Can we play a game?'' asked Jude after dinner, Stef and Lena were doing the dishes, and both turned around. '' Sure, how about you go pick a few out. Everyone in?'' said Lena as she looked over to Jude, and then to the rest of the kids. The rest of the kids nodded and watched as Jude ran to the game closet. '' I can make the hot coco'' suggested Callie, as she stood awkwardly at the edge of the kitchen table. The rest of the kids had already moved over to the living room. '' Great love.'' Smiled Stef, as she watched Callie grab 7 mugs from the closet. Stef and Lena finished the dishes, around the same time Callie finished with the coco. The three of them walked to the living room with the mugs and handed them out. Jesus returned from the kitchen with two bags of crisps and placed them next to the games Jude had picked out. '' Jude, do you expect us to stay up all night playing games?'' chuckled Stef as she looked over to the pile of games. '' I couldn't decide'' said Jude as he blew on his coco. Everyone laughed, as they took spots at the table. '' How about monopoly '' said Mariana as she looked the pile over. '' You sure about that Love'' said Stef, '' You know I always win''.

They played for over 3 hours before Stef finally won. '' You played a good fight'' smiled Stef, as she looked over to Callie whom was handing the last of her money to her. Callie pouted slightly. '' How about we go clean this up, we could all use the sleep'' said Lena as she saw that Jude was fighting to keep his eyes open. '' Good idea'' nodded Stef as she started to arrange the money. Callie and Mariana grabbed the mugs and walked over towards the kitchen, they placed the mugs in the sink and Callie was about to walk back to the living room when Mariana grabbed Callie's arm. '' Hey..'' she said, '' I'm really glad you're going to be my big sister'' she smiled. Callie felt lost at words for a second before smiling '' Happy to be yours'' replied Callie before they both walked back to the living room. '' What're you to smiling about'' said Stef as she put the lid on the box. '' Nothing'' said both girls in unison. Stef and Lena exchanged glances before lifting all the game boxes from the table. After everything was cleaned up, they all headed up to bed. Stef kissed everyone goodnight and they all went to sleep.

Callie woke up panting, her entire body was wet from sweat and she had tears running down her pale cheeks. She reached for her phone and checked the time ; 3.24 am. Callie tossed and turned in her bed, she felt uneasy. She was yearning for something, yearning for the thing she couldn't and shouldn't take. So she went and did something, that surprised herself. She slowly left the room, and opened the other door. '' Callie?'' asked Stef, whom was rubbing in her eyes. '' Sorry'' whispered Callie, she was shaking slightly. '' Come here love'' said Stef, she immediately sounded more awake. Callie watched Stef shift aside slightly and climbed in next to her. '' Had a bad dream'' whispered Callie as she felt Stef's arms wrap around her sweaty body. '' I am proud of you for coming to me'' replied Stef as she stroke Callie's hair. '' I love you'' whispered Stef.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mom

**Some medical scenes in this chapter, sorry if these aren't accurate or realistic.**

Callie woke up that morning, her body still wet from sweat. '' Hey love, sleep well?'' asked Stef whom was sitting in the corner of the bedroom with her laptop on her lap. Callie was about to respond when a wave of nausea hit her, she pushed the blankets a side and rushed towards the toilet. She felt Stef grab her hair, as she threw up. Stef quietly stroke Callie's shaking head, once she was done. Stef handed Callie a wet cloth and watched as Callie wiped her face. '' You've had the worst of the withdrawal at the hospital but the doctor said that over the next few days you'd still be getting sick a lot, some anxiety too'' said Stef. Callie made a weird grunting sound before pushing herself up. Stef wrapped her arms around Callie '' It's all going to get better'' she whispered.

'' Where's Lena?'' asked Callie once they both got downstairs. '' She had to get back to work, said she's sorry. The rest of the kids are at school too'' replied Stef as she poured herself a cup of coffee. '' Why aren't you at work?'' asked Callie suddenly, '' I can do most of my paperwork at home, and I don't want you to be alone'' smiled Stef. '' Okay'' shrugged Callie as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. '' What time do we have to be at the doctor?'' asked Callie once she and Stef both had a sandwich on their plates. '' 12 '' said Stef. Callie nodded and they both ate their food in silence.

Stef held Callie's hand as they sat in the waiting area, '' Callie Jacob?'' asked a polite looking nurse, Callie and Stef simultaneously stood up, and walked over towards the nurse, they shook hands and followed the nurse to another room. '' Doctor Wilson will be with you shortly'' she said as she motioned for the other two to sit down. Stef held Callie's hand tightly as they sat in the office. '' Ladies! I'm Doctor Wilson'' said the woman whom just entered the office. Both Callie and Stef shook hands with the doctor and watched as she sat down behind the desk. '' So as you know, you have two fractures, in your leg and arm. Both were once broken and have never healed properly. Which means that they grew back crooked. Since the bone is now pushing against your nerves it must be hurting a lot'' said the doctor, she folded her hands as she looked from Stef to Callie. '' We want to surgically place pins in the bones so that it will grow back like it should be'' added the doctor. '' How long will the surgery be taking, and how long will she be in the hospital?'' asked Stef as she squeezed Callie's hand again. '' The surgeries will have to happen separately, and both take about 3 or 4 hours. Depends really. And you'll have to stay in the hospital for 2 days. You'll have the pins in for about 7 weeks, we'll surgically remove them then and you have to get to physical therapy a lot after that, especially for your leg, because walking will feel really weird in the beginning'' smiled the doctor. '' Do you understand?'' asked the doctor after a while. '' Yes'' nodded Callie, '' When ?'' she added. '' Well after this appointment, we'll set a date, I'll hope to squeeze you in in about 4 weeks, orhtopedics is always busy. If someone falls through it could be possible we'd call you in earlier'' nodded the doctor. '' You okay, sweets?'' whispered Stef, as she looked over to Callie. '' Yes, I'm just mad about the fact that that foster family is still going to take up so much time in my live'' sighed Callie as she played with the hem of her shirt. '' Oh, love'' sighed Stef as she wrapped her arms around Callie. After they let go of each other, the doctor started talking again. '' Do you have any questions?''. Stef looked over to Callie before nodding her head no. '' Here's my number if you do have any questions'' smiled the doctor as she pushed a card towards Callie. Callie took it and pushed it in her pocket.

The drive back home was quiet. Once they arrived home, Stef pushed Callie towards the kitchen and both sat down. '' You must be really overwhelmed'' sighed Stef, as she slowly caressed Callie's hand. '' Some part of me is relieved that the pain is finally being fixed, but some part is mad, mad about how the fractures happened, mad about my past. '' sighed Callie, '' Mama and I are here to help you through it all, my sweet sweet Callie'' smiled Stef, '' I know this, but I also don't know this. It's been so long since people helped me, and ever since the ... drugs, I've been feeling weird because you cared so much for me, yet I still betray you with the pills.'' Sighed Callie. '' You need to accept that we love you, sweetheart. We will always be here for you. Lena and I are your moms, and soon we will formally be your moms too, but we're already connected by love.'' Smiled Stef, as she placed a kiss on Callie's forehead. '' Now how about some hot coco and a Disney movie'' suggested Stef as she stood up and made her way over to the cupboards. '' Oooh we also have some apple pie'' chuckled Stef as she held the pie up in the air. '' I'll go pick a movie'' smiled Callie, she was almost out of the kitchen when she turned around to look at Stef '' Thanks, Mom'' she said. Before making her way over to the movie closet. Stef wanted to run over to Callie and wrap her arms around her, Callie called her mom.

Stef walked towards Callie a few minutes later with a two steaming mugs of coco and two pieces of pie. '' What did you pick?'' asked Stef, '' Mulan, hope that's okay?'' she said, sounding slightly worried. '' That's my favourite Disney movie!'' exclaimed Stef as she handed Callie a blanket. '' Mine too'' smiled Callie. Callie slowly shifted towards Stef during the movie, she eventually fell asleep against Stef.

Callie woke up a few hours later, her neck was sore. She heard plates being placed on the table, she pushed herself up a little, and looked around the living room. '' Hey , you're awake!'' exclaimed Mariana whom just entered the living room. '' Yes'' replied Callie, her voice groggy from sleep. '' Oh boy'' said Mariana when she saw the Mulan DVD laying on the table. '' Did Mom force you to watch Mulan, she loves that one so much'' . Callie smiled slightly '' I picked it out''. Mariana sat down next to Callie on the couch and grabbed her phone. Both girls sat like that for a while, '' Are you excited for your first Christmas here?'' asked Mariana suddenly, '' I was just wondering, since the holidays start in 3 days, and I was just thinking about my first Christmas here and how much fun it was '' she added. '' I'm not sure what to expect to be honest, I can hardly remember my normal Christmases. So I'll just take it as it comes'' replied Callie, '' I for one am excited that you are here'' smiled Mariana. '' Thanks'' smiled Callie. '' Dinner time'' smiled Stef as she walked into the living room, both girls got up and followed Stef back into the kitchen.

 **A/N Sorry for this chapter, but I needed a filler before Callie's first therapy session, and then christmas.**

 **Please review tho, I would really like to get ideas from you all, what do you want to see happen?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Love

**I've been asked to space out my dialogues so here it goes, it might be a bit messy because I've never written like that.**

'' I don't want to go'' sighed Callie as she watched Stef stand at the door impatiently that next morning, her coat in her right hand, while she checked the watch on her other wrist often.

'' You promised us, sweets'' sighed Stef, trying to refrain herself from getting mad. '' I don't want to be forced to talk'' stated Callie as she folded her arms.

'' Then stay quiet, but at least go. You promised'' said Stef, '' Fine'' said Callie, she rolled her eyes never the less. Stef pretended that she didn't see it as she watched Callie grab her coat.

They arrived at the therapist's office 15 minutes later. Stef signed them in and sat down next to Callie. Once her name was called, both women walked over to the first office. '' I'm Viola Barnes, you must be Callie. How lovely to meet you.'' Smiled Viola as she shook Callie's hand.

'' I'm Stef'' smiled Stef as she too shook Viola's hand. '' How about you both take a seat'' smiled Viola as she motioned for both to sit down.

Callie reluctantly sat down next to Stef on the couch and watched Viola sit down on the chair opposite of them.

'' So Callie, I have some information about you, but not all. Tell me something about yourself. What do you like to do after school?'' asked Viola, '' I read and write'' replied Callie with a shrug, it was a very awkward situation.

'' And you live with two foster moms and a bunch of foster siblings right?'' she asked. '' Soon to be moms'' piped Stef in. '' But you lived in foster homes, before finding Stef and -?'' '' Lena'' smiled Stef, '' Right, Lena. Can you tell me something about those?'' asked Viola.

Callie immediately closed her mouth, she didn't want to talk about that. About the man that broke her arm and leg, or about the woman whom didn't feed her for over 4 days. '' Callie?'' said Viola. '' No'' whispered Callie, her voice barely above a whisper.

'' I don't want to talk about that'' spat Callie, '' I don't''. Callie looked over to Stef pleading, tears already burning in her eyes. '' Please don't make me talk'' whispered Callie.

'' Okay, Stef how about you wait outside while I talk to Callie, alone'' said Viola, '' No I don' t want her to leave!'' exclaimed Callie, as she looked from Stef to Viola.

'' I can't leave her side'' said Stef, as she stayed seated, Viola slowly nodded her head.

'' Okay, then how about we talk about a little bit of a lighter subject, you have a brother right? What's he like?'' asked Viola,

'' He is amazing'' started Callie.

Callie and Stef sat in the car an hour later in silence, '' Thank you for going, I know this was hard for you'' said Stef, as she looked over to Callie. '' I didn't say a thing, why are you thanking me?'' asked Callie.

'' Because, my love. You at least tried'' .

Callie watched Stef start the engine and stared outside the rest of the ride, feeling Stef's eyes on her from time to time.

Stef had barely stopped the car, when Callie rushed out of the car. She went inside, and immediately sat down on the couch. '' You okay, love?'' asked Stef when she saw Callie sitting in the corner of the couch, she had her knees lifted up to her chin, and she stared straight ahead.

'' I hate therapists, they make me think. I know that's what they're here for but I've worked so much on blocking these feelings out, but since I've been with you guys here, it gets harder. And I am scared for all those feelings to surface. I'm scared how I'll respond, I don't want to get back into drugs. '' whispered Callie, as she rocked back and forth slightly.

'' Oh love, come here'' sighed Stef, she sat down on the couch next to Callie, and placed Callie's head on her shoulder.

'' I am always here for you, literally a shoulder to cry on. I'm your mom. Mama and I have been working hard to get those adoption forms. We want you, all of you. You don't have to mask your problems in order for us to adopt you. I care for you so deeply and I want to hug away all your doubts and fears but I know I can't, which is why you need the help. But Callie, If you ever feel like taking drugs, or doing something harmful. Come to me, or mama. Or someone you trust. Tell someone, you are not alone, not anymore.'' Sighed Stef as she softly brushed through Callie's brown curls.

Callie had tears dripping down her cheeks, as she lay on Stef's shoulder. She knew Stef's words were true, but all her foster homes had told her the opposite, which made her doubt even Stef's words.

'' You don't know how much joy you've brought to us. Mariana is so happy to have a big sister'' chuckled Stef as she wiped some of Callie's tears away.

'' I'm really happy to have you as my mom'' whispered Callie softly, surprising herself.

Stef wanted to squeal with joy at those words but refrained from doing so.

The rest of the kids arrived home around three, '' Brandon suggested that we pull names out of the hat, and buy a Christmas gift'' said Lena once she had kissed Stef. '' Christmas is in 5 days, when will we be able to buy?'' asked Stef, as she looked over to the other kids.

'' We could go after dinner'' suggested Mariana, she looked over to Stef with her puppy eyes.

'' Okay fine, Jesus grab some paper. Brandon grab the hat'' sighed Stef. '' Yay'' squealed Mariana, as she plopped down next to Callie.

'' What is it that we're going to do?'' asked Callie, as she looked from Stef, to Lena, and to Mariana. Jude had his eyebrows raised too.

'' Well, everyone of us puts his or her name in a hat, on that paper you also state three things you'd like to have. And then everyone pulls a name out of the hat. And then you buy a gift stated on the list, or something you come across and it's all anonymous'' smiled Mariana excited.

'' Cool'' smiled Jude as he sat down next to Lena on the couch.

Brandon and Jesus returned with the hat and a few papers, Brandon handed the papers out and everyone filled their papers before placing them in the hat.

Mariana walked around the room with the hat in her hand and watched as everyone grabbed a piece of paper. '' How about I'll start on dinner, that way we have more time at the mall'' smiled Lena as she stood up, Stef nodded with a smile and followed Lena into the kitchen.

'' For the person that picked me, I like pink'' smiled Mariana as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

'' We know'' said Jesus and Brandon in unison.

It took a while before the entire family was packed in the car after dinner, luckily it was a short drive, and all the kids immediately hurried out once they found a parking spot.

'' Okay, how about we meet back right there, in 3 hours'' said Stef as she pointed towards a bench in the corner. All of the kids nodded, '' Well, hurry on then, go find those gifts'' smiled Lena, as she watched the eager looks on the faces of her kids.

Callie and Mariana walked into a little vintage store, while Brandon, Jesus and Jude went into a game store, because Jesus wanted to go in.

Callie watched Mariana walk further towards the corner of the store, which gave Callie some privacy. She walked over to the jewellery rack and her eyes immediately fell on a necklace. Callie carefully touched it, before turning the price tag around. $20 was doable she said to herself, as she went to pay for it.

Callie put the wrapped necklace in her bag, and walked over to Mariana '' Ready to check another store out?'' asked Callie. '' Yeah, I already bought something'' said Mariana, as she held the tiny bag in her left hand up.

The strolled through the stores for a while, before both finding all that they needed.

'' We still have an hour before we need to meet the rest'' said Mariana, '' Want to grab a drink? My treat.'' She added.

Callie nodded her head and smiled, as both girls walked over to a little cafe.

The both drunk their tea's while talking about school, and what they were going to do in the upcoming Christmas holiday.

They had completely forgotten about the time, so they had to hurry to get in time.

'' Always the ladies that are late'' said Jesus as he watched Callie and Mariana coming their way, '' Hey, what are we? Dogs?'' asked Stef, as she playfully slapped Jesus ' upper arm.

'' Sorry we were late, we grabbed a drink and forgot the time'' said Callie.

'' It's fine, you found it all?'' asked Lena, as she looked from one sister to the other.

'' Yes'' said both girls in unison.

The family walked over to the car, and all climbed in.

Mariana sat down next to Callie and smiled slightly before whispering '' I had so much fun today, big sister''.

Stef and Lena exchanged smiling glances, before looking back to the road.


	8. Chapter 8 - Christmas Pt 1

The next few days past by quickly, and suddenly it was the day before Christmas. '' Anyone interested in coming to the store with mama and I?'' asked Stef, when she entered the living room where all the kids were doing something.

'' I'll go'' shrugged Callie, as she closed her laptop, '' Yeah, me too'' nodded Mariana.

'' A girls trip'' squealed Lena, as she watched Stef ruffle Callie and Mariana's hair.

'' Be good, boys'' said Stef, as she turned to face her three sons, all of them nodded politely.

They drove to target and parked the car, '' Okay ladies'' started Stef as she held the grocery list up in the air. '' We have a lot to buy for the Christmas dinner tomorrow, so let's get this show on the road''.

Callie and Mariana nodded and walked through the stores, '' Chicken'' sang Mariana as she held it up in the air before putting it in the cart. '' Maybe you should audition for a signing competition'' chuckled Callie, which resulted in laughs from Stef and Lena.

'' Callie, can you go grab the milk'' asked Stef as she pointed towards the aisle, Callie nodded and walked towards the aisle , she stared down towards the hem of her shirt and only looked up when she felt someone crashing into her. '' Hey, watc-'' said Callie, but she got interrupted by the boy '' Oh god, I am so sorry. Are you okay?'' he asked, as he looked Callie up and down before looking into her eyes. '' I'm fine'' smiled Callie sheepishly.

'' I'm Lucas'' he said, as he stretched his hand out, '' Callie'' smiled Callie as she shook his hand.

They stood in front of each other for a while '' Oh wait, My Stef-... Mom asked me to grab milk'' chuckled Callie awkwardly as she reached over towards the milk. '' That's uh-.. good milk'' said Lucas shyly. '' Oh god, that was stupid. I have no game'' groaned Lucas as he slapped his hand against his face. '' Hahah, you're game is fine'' chuckled Callie.

'' Callie, Honey? You coming?'' shouted Lena, from the beginning from the aisle, '' Yes'' said Callie, as she turned around to shout at Lena. '' Well, I have to go. Bye.'' Waved Callie awkwardly, '' Enjoy your milk'' said Lucas. Callie burst out laughing as she walked away, she even heard the boy repeatedly call himself stupid.

'' Who was that?'' asked Mariana as she wiggled her eyebrows.

'' Don't know'' shrugged Callie, even though her cheeks flushed a brighter shade of red.

'' You seemed to be having a lot of fun with someone you don't know.'' Stated Stef, as she watched Callie place the milk in the cart.

They did the rest of their groceries. And eventually paid for it.

'' I see apples, I see flour, I see sugar. Does this mean that you're making pie, Mama?'' asked Jesus as he watched Stef, Lena, Callie and Mariana unpack the groceries. '' Help unpack, and maybe you'll find out'' smiled Lena.

'' Meh, I'll let myself be surprised'' said Jesus before turning around and walking back to Brandon and Jude.

They unpacked all the groceries, and eventually everyone went in the living room with hot drinks.

'' _That's for not coming home on time'' said the man, as his foot hit Callie's side. '' And this one is for making me tired'' he said, as his fist hit against her head. Once Callie was sure he was done, she tried to move her body up the stairs, to make sure Jude's okay._

 _She felt two small arms wrap around her and help her up the stairs, they finally made it to their room, or better said, their cupboard. But then the door opened again , the man stood there once again '' I was not done'' he spat._

Callie woke up panting and crying, her heart was beating in her chest fast. She tried to think of something happy, maybe all the movies they had watched yesterday night. Or her upcoming adoption. But nothing worked. '' Callie?'' whispered Mariana softly.

Callie tried to act like she was sleeping , but her heavy breathing and her sweaty forehead gave her away. She heard footsteps coming her way, '' Are you okay?'' asked Mariana.

'' I'm fine'' replied Callie, even though her voice was shaking. '' Should I get moms?'' asked Mariana, worry evident in her voice.

''No, no need. I just need some water, go back to bed'' said Callie, as she pushed the blankets of off her.

Mariana looked unconvinced, but she walked towards the bed never the less. Callie slowly opened her bedroom door, and walked down the stairs.

She walked towards the sink and filled her glass up with water, she took small sips as she looked out to the dark yard.

'' Hey bug, why are you up?'' asked Lena, as she walked into the kitchen.

'' Couldn't sleep'' shrugged Callie as she turned around to look at Lena.

'' Something on your mind?'' asked Lena '' Nope, slept for a while during the day which is why I can't sleep anymore'' shrugged Callie.

'' Well alright love, I am going to head back to bed'' smiled Lena, as she placed a kiss on Callie's forehead. '' Night'' nodded Callie.

Callie made her way over to the couch and grabbed her laptop, she opened her laptop and started an episode of Grey's Anatomy.

She watched for a while before she heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. '' Hey baby'' smiled Callie when she saw Jude enter the living room.

'' Hey'' smiled Jude as he sat down next to Callie on the couch.

'' It feels weird doesn't it, our first real Christmas since Mom'' he said, '' I know baby, It's going to be a great day, you cannot worry about anything'' smiled Callie as she ruffled the hair of her younger brother.

'' You have to enjoy it too Callie'' said Jude matter of factly.

'' I will''.

'' Both of you, awake? What kind of teenagers are you. It's 8 AM'' chuckled Stef whom just arrived in the living room, followed by Lena.

'' It's Christmas'' exclaimed Jude.

'' I know, bubba. Even Mariana, Jesus and Brandon are awake'' chuckled Lena.

'' Which means it is present time'' squealed Stef, as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Once everyone was seated on the couch and Lena had handed everyone hot coco they started on the presents.

'' Jude, how about you go grab the first present from under the tree'' smiled Lena as she noticed Jude's excited face.

Jude immediately lunged forward towards the tree and grabbed one, he carefully read the label on the gift '' This one is for Brandon'' said Jude as he handed it towards his big brother.

Brandon unwrapped his gift and smiled '' Oh cool!'' smiled Brandon. '' What is it?'' asked Jesus, '' It's a book with very old music sheets'' smiled Brandon as he looked at some.

'' Okay B! Next gift'' smiled Stef, Brandon grabbed a present and read the label ''Mama'' he said as he handed it to Lena.

Lena slowly and neatly unwrapped it, she smiled as she held her mug up that said _Best Mama Ever_. '' How cute'' chuckled Lena as she placed it next to her, before grabbing another gift.

'' Mariana'' smiled Lena as she handed the gift to Mariana. Mariana quickly unwrapped it and smiled. '' Omg my favourite friends season'' exclaimed Mariana as she held the DVD of season 5 up. She placed it aside and read the name on the next gift. '' Callie'' smirked Mariana as she handed her sister the gift.

Callie opened the gift and smiled as she read through the old copy of Les Miserables.

They continued unwrapping their gifts with exciting smiles. '' Okay so who had who?'' asked Stef, as she looked over to her gifts and back to the kids. '' I had Callie'' smiled Stef, '' I had Mariana'' said Callie.

'' I had Jude'' smiled Mariana, '' I had Brandon said Jude. '' I had Jesus'' said Brandon, '' I had Mama'' said Jesus. '' And I had Stef'' smirked Lena.

Stef's phone rang, and after a quick conversation she hung up again. '' Grandma is here at 3'' said Stef, '' Yeah, I think my mom is here around the same time'' nodded Lena.

'' Well, How about we start with the cooking'' suggested Stef, after a while of everyone checking out their gifts.

Lena nodded in agreement, and both women walked over to the kitchen. '' Callie'' said Mariana pleading, '' Oh boy, what do you need?'' chuckled Jesus while he clicked the play station on.

'' Yes? What do you need?'' chuckled Callie as she placed her book to the side.

'' Can I do your hair and make up for the dinner tonight, and pick an outfit out for you? Please?'' whined Mariana, as she clasped her hands together like she was praying.

Callie looked like she was contemplating it for a second before saying yes. '' Okay, fine. But Don't go all out'' said Callie. '' God bless you'' laughed Mariana.

'' I'll be right back'' chuckled Callie as she grabbed the bag that she had placed next to her.

Callie made her way to the kitchen where Stef and Lena were searching through the cupboards. '' Hey love'' smiled Stef when she saw Callie standing awkwardly next to the kitchen table.

'' What's up?'' asked Lena when she noticed Callie looked nervous. '' I have something for you both'' said Callie suddenly, as she opened the bag. '' Here'' said Callie as she handed the tiny box to Stef.

Stef slowly opened the box and tears immediately welled in her eyes '' Love, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do this'' smiled Stef as she slowly touched the necklace in the box.

'' I have something for you too... Mama'' said Callie quietly as she handed another small box to Lena. '' You calling me Mama is the only gift I could wish for'' smiled Lena before opening the box. A tiny bracelet lay in the box and Lena smiled widely.

'' It's amazing Callie'' smiled Lena as she wrapped her arms around Callie, Stef quickly did so too. '' Mama sandwich'' murmured Stef.

They let go of each other and smiled, before Lean returned to her cooking.

''We don't have enough Milk'' stated Lena as she opened the fridge. '' I'll head to Target'' said Stef, '' Oh, I'll come with'' said Callie suddenly. '' You want to come to the store with me for the second time in two days?''

'' Sure'' shrugged Callie as she grabbed her shoes. Stef and Lena exchanged glances before both shrugging their shoulders.

They drove to Target quickly and went in. There were a lot of people in the store because they had forgotten something for their big Christmas dinner.

'' Milk'' said Stef as they walked towards the aisle.

'' Was the milk so good that you had to come back again?'' chuckled someone behind her.

Callie turned her head around with a smile '' Seems so''.

'' Who's this lovely young man?'' asked Stef as she wrapped her arm around Callie, while holding the milk in her other hand. '' I'm Lucas'' he said with a smirk.

'' I recommended the milk'' he said sheepishly. '' How nice'' smirked Stef.

'' Well Callie, we have to go'' said Stef as she slightly nudged Callie to move. '' Okay, bye. Merry Christmas'' chuckled Callie, her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red. '' Merry Christmas'' replied Lucas.

Stef and Callie made their way over to the checkout, '' He seems to like you'' pointed Stef out when they were almost at checkout. Callie merely shrugged, in order to hide her red flushed cheeks.

'' Callie! Wait'' .Callie turned her head around and saw Lucas running her way. '' Just because it's Christmas'' he said as he handed Callie a piece of paper.

Callie stood lost for words as she slowly read the paper _Call me._ Callie saw the number standing on the paper and felt her insides squirm.

'' What did he give you?'' asked Stef curious once they had paid for the milk. '' Nothing'' smiled Callie as she held the paper in her hand a little tighter.


	9. Chapter 9 - Christmas Pt 2

**Hey! I would really love some reviews, because I always feel rather unsure about what I do and write and I sometimes need some kind of reassurance that someone likes it. So reviews are welcome!**

 **Also : This is more of a filler chapter, and since there have been like what? 3 chapters with mostly fluff, be prepared for a more emotional chapter**

Callie and Stef arrived home and quickly immediately rushed upstairs. '' Where are you rushing of too?'' asked Stef, '' I promised Mariana she could give me a makeover, so I want to hide for just a few more seconds'' chuckled Callie.

'' Good luck with that'' smiled Stef as she watched Callie run up the stairs.

'' What's up with that one?'' asked Lena when Stef returned to the kitchen.

'' Mariana is going to give her a makeover so she wanted some privacy before Mariana is going to be doing her hair for hours'' chuckled Stef as she put the milk in the fridge.

'' She seems better'' pointed Lena out, '' Yes, today she does. But she seemed really tired yesterday'' said Stef. '' But I do think I know why she's so happy right at this moment'' smirked Stef.

'' Oh why?'' asked Lena as she started cutting the carrots up.

'' Remember that boy she met at target yesterday, that made her laugh so much?'' asked Stef, Lena nodded her head so she continued '' He was there today again. And i suspect he gave her his number'' smirked Stef.

'' Oh my'' chuckled Lena as she wiggled her eyebrows. '' Is he going to pass the mama test?'' asked Lena.

'' Yes, very polite. Very awkward'' laughed Stef.

Mariana came walking into the kitchen holding a lot of bags, '' What are you doing, Miss Thing?'' asked Stef when she saw Mariana placing the bags on the kitchen counter.

'' I thought it would be fun to do Callie's hair and makeup here, since you're cooking it could be fun'' shrugged Mariana as she placed the curling iron next to her bags.

'' Poor Callie'' chuckled Lena, as she watched Mariana but different shades of eye shadow on the counter.

'' Oh there you are!'' exclaimed Mariana excited when she saw Callie walk down the stairs in sweatpants. '' Here I am'' nodded Callie.

'' Hop on the chair, and let me work my magic'' smiled Mariana as she patted the chair in front of her.

Callie sighed defeated before sitting down, Mariana immediately started pulling on Callie's hair. '' You're hair is really soft'' pointed Mariana out as she slowly started to braid it. '' Thanks'' smiled Callie before turning back to her phone.

'' Who you texting about milk?'' asked Mariana curiously as she looked over Callie's shoulder. '' Milk, huh?'' smirked Stef, her eyebrow raised slightly.

'' Mariana, privacy!'' exclaimed Callie as she immediately turned her phone off. Everyone laughed except for Callie whose cheeks were bright red.

Mariana finished braiding Callie's hair and smiled satisfied '' What do you guys think?'' asked Mariana as she turned to look at her moms. '' Nice Job, love'' smiled Stef, Lena nodded in agreement.

'' Now makeup'' nodded Mariana as she reached for her eyeliner. '' I'm not going to put on much, because you'd look like a clown'' she said.

'' Hey, be nice!'' said Lena, '' Well everyone does look like a clown, if they were too much makeup, I wasn't insulting Callie'' shrugged Mariana as she motioned for Callie to close her eyes.

'' I think I am done'' smiled Mariana after another 20 minutes. '' Now follow me, I have clothes laid out upstairs'' stated Mariana, as she grabbed Callie's hand.

Stef and Lena watched Callie and Mariana go upstairs with smiles plastered on their faces. '' I really hope the adoption will get finalized soon'' sighed Lena, '' She needs the security''.

'' Soon love'' smiled Stef, both women looked up when they heard the doorbell ring. '' Parents are here'' sighed Lena as she made her way over towards the door.

Everyone hugged each other before making their way towards the kitchen. '' It smells lovely in here'' smiled Dana as she took a seat at the table. '' Thanks Mom'' smiled Lena as she handed her mother a cup of tea.

'' Now where are the kids. We have presents'' smirked Sharon, as she looked from Dana to Lena and Stef.

'' Please tell me you didn't go overboard'' sighed Stef as she watched Sharon place three big bags in the kitchen. '' Well Dana and I decided that we buy gifts together so that we could buy bigger presents'' said Sharon Matter of factly.

'' Mariana and Callie are both dressing up, so they should be down any second. Same goes for the boys'' said Lena.

At that second multiple footprints were heard coming down the stairs. '' Ladies, you look lovely'' smiled Sharon as she saw Callie and Mariana enter the kitchen.

Mariana was wearing a simple dress, and Callie jeans with a white blouse. '' Hey grandma'' smiled Mariana as she hugged Sharon, before hugging Dana.

Callie stood there awkwardly, not sure if she should hug them or not, she had met both women only twice before. '' Come here Callie'' smiled Dana, as she wrapped her arms around Callie.

Soon after that, all the boys came down neatly dressed too.

'' All so handsome'' smiled Dana, as she looked all the boys over.

Everyone had unwrapped their gifts, and had big smiles plastered on their faces.

'' How about we move this towards the table, the food is just about ready'' smiled Lena as she walked out of the kitchen.

Stef noticed Callie remained seated on the couch while the rest of the family made their way over towards the table.

'' What's wrong, love?'' sighed Stef as she sat down next to Callie on the couch.'' All these gifts, all these hugs. I'm just not used to it anymore. And some part of me feels guilty about the fact that I am happy today.'' Whispered Callie.

'' Never feel guilty for feeling happy, never! You deserve everything you get my love, you are such a brave, strong, mature young woman and I love you so much. I for one couldn't be happier having you at that table today'' smiled Stef.

'' I'm sorry, I don't want to put a damper on the party'' replied Callie, as she wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

'' Never apologize for opening up'' sighed Stef, as she wrapped her arms around Callie.

They let go of each other and made their way towards the table. Lena looked worried towards Stef, whom just nodded her head no.

'' This looks great, Mom!'' exclaimed Mariana as she looked at all the food on the table, '' It really does'' agreed Dana.

'' Well dig in then'' smiled Stef as she handed Mariana the potatoes.

After dinner they played monopoly, until Stef won once again. Closely followed by Callie.

'' Boys, how about you put the air mattress in the living room. I think it's time to head to bed'' stated Stef as she noticed how tired Callie and Jude looked.

Jesus , Brandon and Jude stood up and grabbed the mattress from the hallway, they had pumped it up earlier that day. Lena went to fetch blankets and pillows for Dana and Sharon.

Once everything was ready, they all headed upstairs. Stef kissed everyone goodnight, but wrapped her arms a little tighter around Callie when she reached her.

'' Thank you for today'' whispered Callie in Stef's ear, '' This reminded me of the last Christmas with my mom''.

 _Flashback_

'' _Callie, baby. I know that you're happy with your new Barbie dolls but you need to put them away when we eat'' stated Colleen as she watched her 9 year old daughter brush the hairs of her Barbie._

'' _Sorry'' sighed Callie defeated as she placed the doll on the empty chair next to her. '' But then Jude has to put away his too'' pointed Callie out._

'' _Yes, same goes for Jude'' sighed Colleen._

 _Donald came walking out of the kitchen, holding a plate with a big chicken on it. '' Looks good!'' smiled Callie as she studied the steaming chicken._

'' _As it should, have been standing in the kitchen since 11 Am'' responded Donald, as he placed the potatoes and bread on the table._

'' _Nice job'' smiled Colleen as she planted a kiss on Donald's temple._

 _The family ate their dinner, while occasionally listening to Jude blabbing on and on about his new doll._

'' _How about we go play, Jude'' smiled Callie as she reached for her new doll._

'' _Can we?'' asked Jude excited, '' Sure'' smiled Colleen, '' We've finished dinner''_

'' _Will you play with us?'' asked Callie, her big brown eyes pleading._

'' _Stop, with the eyes'' sighed Colleen, '' You know I can't resist those._

 _Both she and Donald went over towards the toy bin and grabbed two Barbie's out._

 _They played until Jude fell asleep on the ground._

'' _I love you, Mommy'' smiled Callie as she placed her head on her shoulder, a content smile plastered on her face._

 _End Flashback_

Callie woke up that next morning, her entire body was sore and she groaned slightly. She reached for her phone and smiled when she saw a text message from that inquisitive boy. _Enjoy your Milk? Lucas._ Callie chuckled slightly as she typed a response.

 _Obviously, You? C._

She opened her face book, and went to the search engine. She slowly typed Lucas in, but only then realized she had no idea what his last name was.

She scrolled through all the Lucasses in the area before stumbling on a page that clearly resembled the boy.

She read through his interests and smiled as she noticed that they liked the same movies and shows.

Once she realized she was already in 2012 of his face book page, she turned her phone off and got out of bed.

Callie walked down the stairs and greeted her moms, and grand moms. '' Sleep well, bug?'' asked Lena as she took small sips of her tea. '' Yeah'' nodded Callie as she reached for the orange juice.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and reached for it _Would you be interested in drinking some milk with me in a cafe today? Lucas._ Callie laughed slightly in surprise.

'' Uh, Stef? Lena?. Sorry I mean, Moms. Can I ask you something?'' said Callie as she jumped from one foot to another. Both women immediately placed their mugs on the counter, and Dana and Sharon turned around curious too.

'' Could I maybe meet up with someone for a drink today?'' she asked, her cheeks flushed a bright red. '' Who is this someone? Do I know her? Or him?'' asked Lena.

'' It's uhh... this guy I met'' stuttered Callie awkwardly, she had no idea why she was so nervous.

'' Oooooh! It's that guy from the supermarket Isn't it?'' smirked Stef, Callie slowly nodded her head.

'' You know the rules though, we need to meet him first.'' Pointed Lena out.

'' But he's a guy, who says I wanted to date him. If I asked if I could hang out with a girl it would be find with you, but what if I was secretly gay?'' replied Callie.

'' Well are you?'' said Stef, her eyebrow raised curiously.

'' Well, I-... No'' sighed Callie.

'' We would like to meet him even though you don't want to date him, but you can't go today because It's still Christmas and we wanted to do family things'' stated Stef.

'' Oh, Alright'' nodded Callie, defeat audible in her voice.

She slowly made her way towards the stairs, and went into the bathroom.

She sat down on the closed toilet seat and texted Lucas disappointed. _Moms say I can't go because It's Christmas, rain check? C._

She suddenly felt really empty, the butterflies that filled her stomach when she received that message had left completely and were replaced with a sense of loneliness.

She usually would've grabbed Vodka or pills, to get rid of the feeling. but she couldn't. Yet she still needed some kind of release.

Callie knew just what she needed, as she made her way over to the cupboard. Already knowing that she was going to regret this in the morning. But at this moment, she didn't care. And doesn't everyone always say ; Live in the moment.


	10. Chapter 10- Distance

**A/N; Okay so I'm still unsure about what i'm going to do on the whole adoption part. I'm not sure if I'm going to add the whole Robert thing, because I feel like It would be too much at once. And Callie needs some reassurance. But If some of my readers come with compelling arguments as to why I should add Robert, I might.**

Callie's arm burned and stung as she tried to pull a sweater over her left wrist. Once she had managed to get it on she sat down on her bed. She lifted the sweater up slightly and looked at the angry red marks on her wrist.

She wanted to kick something, she wanted to break something for doing what she just did in the bathroom, she would have to wear long sleeves for weeks.

She pulled the sleeve back down and carefully lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes slowly, and let the exhaustion take her over.

'' Callie? Baby?'' whispered Stef, as she shook Callie slightly. Callie immediately lunged forward, gasping for air. '' You scared me'' spat Callie once she realized it had been Stef that shook her.

Stef whom was pale with shock, sighed. '' It's just me'' .

'' Yeah, sorry'' replied Callie as she placed her legs over the side of the bed.

'' Mama and I just wanted you to know that we didn't say no to punish you'' smiled Stef as she sat down on the bed next to Callie.

'' I know'' nodded Callie.

'' Okay, good'' smiled Stef, even though she sounded uncertain.

'' Oh, we're going to the zoo by the way'' smiled Stef, '' Jude loves the zoo'' said Callie as she reached for her phone.

'' Oh we noticed, he's been skipping around the house talking about the elephants'' chuckled Stef.

We're leaving in 20'' nodded Stef, she awkwardly patted the spot on the bed next to Callie, before slowly leaving the room.

Callie let a sigh slip that she didn't know she was holding once Stef had left the room. It had felt like Stef could see through her sleeve and it made her stomach churn.

She grabbed her phone, wallet and E-reader before heading downstairs where the rest of her family was.

'' We're going to the zoo, Cal!'' exclaimed Jude excited once he saw his sister enter the living room where they were all watching some sort of movie.

'' I know baby'' smiled Callie as she ruffled Jude's brown hair, '' Are you okay?'' he added softly, once he noticed Callie looked tired.

'' Fine buddy'' smiled Callie before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Mariana.

'' Okay babies, Mama, Grandma's and I are making sandwiches. Who wants what on his or her sandwich?'' said Stef, as she walked out of the kitchen.

Everyone said something at the same time, '' One at a time please'' sighed Stef.

'' Callie, what do you want?'' said Stef, as she turned to her oldest daughter.

'' I don't care, pick something that's left over'' shrugged Callie, as she scrolled through the pictures on her phone.

Stef wanted to say more about it, but decided not to. She turned towards the rest of her kids and took their orders.

Once all the sandwiches were made, everyone split up into two cars.

Callie, Jude and Mariana were in the car with Stef and Lena, much to Callie's dismay.

Ever since this morning, she felt uneasy, like Stef knew.

Callie reached for her E- reader and scrolled through her books, not even sure what she wanted to read. She eventually decided to read Harry Potter, which was one of those books she could always read.

'' What you reading, Love?'' asked Stef, as she turned around to look at Callie.

'' A book'' shrugged Callie.

Stef and Lena exchanged glances, '' Watch your tone''.

Callie held Jude's hand as they strolled through the zoo, '' Elephants!'' squealed Jude excited as he ran towards the cage, pulling Callie with him.

'' Slow down, baby'' chuckled Callie once they arrived at the side.

'' Look how big they are!'' smiled Jude excited, '' They are, aren't they!'' said Stef whom appeared behind them, placing her hand on Callie and Jude's shoulders.

Callie quietly shook Stef's hand away, which didn't go unnoticed by Stef.

'' Cal?'' whispered Stef, hurt evident in her voice.

'' Come Jude'' said Callie '' There are more Elephants over there''.

The spend the rest of the day walking around the zoo, looking at all the animals.

'' Can we please get some ice cream?'' pleaded Mariana, once they neared the zoo restaurant.

'' Yes! Can we?'' asked Jude excited.

'' Okay, okay. You know I can't resist your eyes'' chuckled Stef as she tapped her finger lightly on Jude's nose.

The family made their way over towards the ice cream stand, and ordered their ice creams.

They arrived home 2 hours later, and all said their goodbye's to Sharon and Dana. Once both grandma's were gone everyone walked over towards the living room. '' How about we snuggle up and watch a movie'' suggested Mariana as she grabbed a few blankets.

Everyone agreed, and watched as Jude picked a few Disney movies. '' Which one?'' he asked as he held three up.

'' Do I see Mulan there?'' chuckled Stef once she entered the living room, followed by Lena. '' Come on Mom, We watch Mulan like every weekend'' pointed Mariana out.

'' So, I love the movie'' shrugged Stef, as she grabbed the DVD from Jude.

Everyone groaned slightly, but snuggled up under their blankets never the less.

'' I'm going to bed'' said Callie, after the first 5 minutes of the movie had passed.

'' Already? It's only 8, love'' pointed Lena out, as she looked from the clock to Callie.

'' Tired, Long day'' shrugged Callie, before making her way over towards the stairs.

Once she was downstairs, she immediately plopped down on the bed.

She placed both hands on her face and sighed, she had no idea why she was acting like this towards Stef, maybe because she was afraid Stef would sense her aching wrists if she let her come close.

'' Love, what's wrong?'' whispered Stef as she almost ran towards Callie's bed.

'' Just tired'' shrugged Callie, as she turned slightly so that her back was towards her.

'' What's up, love. Just as I thought your walls were coming down, they shot right up.'' Sighed Stef as she reached for Callie's face.

'' Can't I be tired'' spat Callie, her temper started to rise. '' Watch your tone, or you'll get grounded'' said Stef, as she slowly sat down on Callie's bed.

'' Is this about the fact that we didn't let you go see that boy?'' asked Stef, as she placed her arm, gently on Callie's shoulder.

'' No'' replied Callie softly.

'' Then what is it?'' asked Stef, '' Nothing'' said Callie.

'' Can I please sleep'' said Callie, Stef sighed deeply, but nodded her head anyway.

'' We're going to talk about this more tomorrow, goodnight love'' whispered Stef, as she placed a kiss on Callie's forehead, before exiting the bedroom.

She silently closed her eyes and let the sleep take her over.

'' _You want this don't you?'' whispered Liam, as his hands moved over her body. '' No, I don't want this. I'm not ready'' said Callie, as she tried to climb away from Liam. '' No, can mean yes. This is a yes'' laughed Liam slightly, as he pulled Callie's shirt off. Callie resisted immediately, '' I said No, Liam. Please'' cried Callie, as she felt his hot hands linger over her body. '' Sssh, be quiet. All will be okay'' he muttered as his hands moved towards the hem of her pants._

Callie woke up gasping for air. She reached for her clothing, and felt reassured when she noted that they were all still on.

She reached for her phone and sighed when she saw it was only 5 AM, she swung her legs over the side and slowly made her way downstairs.

She took advantage of the fact that everyone was still asleep, and made herself a cup of coffee.

She held the cup tight in her hands, as she walked over towards the couch.

Callie heard footsteps on the stairs and groaned slightly, she quickly drank the coffee and grabbed her phone.

'' Love? Why are you awake? It's only 5 AM'' said Stef once she found Callie on the couch.'' And why does it smell like coffee here?''.

'' I was thirsty'' shrugged Callie, as she pulled the blanket a little further over her body.

'' Please talk to me'' whispered Stef as she sat down next to Callie on the bed.

'' I don't want to''.

'' Why not, love?'' asked Stef, as she softly made circles on Callie's knee.

'' You'll send me away if you find out everything about me'' pointed Callie out.

'' You're not disposable, love. Nothing you can say will make us not want you'' said Stef as she placed her finger under Callie's chin, and turned her head so that Callie was looking at Stef.

'' You can't say that'' sighed Callie, her tears filled up with tears.

'' Callie, my sweet sweet Callie. Your adoption will be finalized soon, the last thing we need is Donald to sign his rights away and then we head to court and get adopted. Both of you'' whispered Stef, as she wiped the single tear away, that rolled down Callie's cheek.

'' It sounds unreal, it feels unreal'' said Callie. '' Can I ask you something?'' asked Stef, once they were quiet for awhile.

'' Sure'' nodded Callie slowly, '' Was this why you were so distant with me yesterday? '' asked Stef.

'' Or is there more?''.

'' No, that's it'' sighed Callie, she could hardly tell Stef that she was being distant because she thought Stef would be able to see what she had done to herself.

'' You sure?'' asked Stef, as she gently caressed Callie's cheek. Callie nodded, avoiding eye contact as she did so.

'' Now how about we get back to bed, It's early'' smiled Stef, as she made amends to stand up.

'' No, I'm just going to do some reading, probably won't be able to sleep anyway'' shrugged Callie, as she reached for the book next to her.

'' That's what coffee does to you'' smiled Stef slightly as she sat back down.

''But if there are any other reasons that you can't sleep, you can tell me. Or at least with your therapist. You're seeing her today again right?'' said Stef. '' Yes, at 4'' nodded Callie.

'' I wanted to ask you If I could go for drinks with the supermarket guy, it's just drinks. Please don't say no!'' said Callie, '' It's fine love, as long as you make it to your appointment on time''.

'' Okay, thanks'' smiled Callie.

'' What are you doing?'' asked Mariana as she watched Callie stare into her closet. '' Deciding what to wear'' said Callie, as she pulled a dress out of the closet, before dropping it on the floor.

'' Why? What are you doing today?'' asked Mariana as she sat down on Callie's bed.

'' Have, uhm...- a date'' stuttered Callie awkwardly. Mariana's eyes lit up immediately '' Ooh, who is the lucky guy?'' she asked.

'' Just someone I met'' replied Callie, as she held a blouse up.

'' That's cute, wear that with some jeans'' said Mariana, as she watched Callie hold the blouse.

'' Okay'' nodded Callie, as she grabbed her jeans and made her way over towards the bathroom.

She quickly curled her hair, and applied some make up and walked out of the bathroom. And down the stairs.

'' Someone is looking lovely'' whistled Lena when Callie came walking down the stairs. '' Thanks'' smiled Callie slightly.

''Have fun'' smiled Stef as she wrapped her arms around Callie. She grabbed her coat and the car keys, and made her way over towards the car.

She drove for a while, and stopped at the cafe where they had agreed to meet.

She didn't see him yet so she sat down at one of the tables, she had just found a table when she heard his voice behind her. '' Hey Callie''. Callie turned around and smiled '' Hey Lucas''.


	11. Chapter 11 - Young love

**A/N Sorry, bad chapter. But I needed this as a filler.**

'' You look great'' chuckled Lucas slightly as he took the seat opposite of Callie. '' You don't look so bad yourself'' .

'' What would you like to drink?'' he asked politely, as he held his wallet in his hand. '' Oh you don't have to pay for me'' chuckled Callie slightly. '' No, I want to. What would you like?'' he asked.

'' Coffee'' smiled Callie, as she put her own wallet back in her pocket. Lucas nodded with a smile before walking away to order.

He returned soon after that, holding two steaming mugs of coffee. '' Thanks'' smiled Callie, once Lucas put the mug in front of her.

'' So, I'm not really good at this whole, meeting new people thing. And not sure what to do or say now. I'm already surprised that I haven't said anything about milk yet'' chuckled Lucas.

Callie couldn't help but laugh once he finished talking. '' I'm not good at anything like that either, so how about we start with hobbies?''.

'' Well, I'm a sucker for a good book. And I really like jogging'' said Lucas as he took a small sip from his coffee.

'' Ah well, I love books and jogging too. But I also like to write'' smiled Callie.

'' This is a good sign right? Same interests'' replied Lucas,

'' I guess it is'' chuckled Callie, '' What's your favourite book?''.

They talked like this for a while, before it was time for Callie to go.

'' I had fun'' smiled Callie, once they stood awkwardly outside of the cafe.

'' Me too'' smiled Lucas, '' I wouldn't, you know... mind if we would do this again'' he added sheepishly.

'' Me neither'' laughed Callie. '' But I really have to get going, text me'' she added.

'' I will'' smiled Lucas as he watched Callie walk towards her car.

Callie arrived at her therapist just in time, and walked into the office, where she saw Stef already sitting. '' You're cutting it close, love'' pointed Stef out once Callie sat down next to her.

''Yeah, sorry'' shrugged Callie, as she reached for her phone.

'' So, how was it?'' smirked Stef, as she placed her hand on Callie' s leg.

'' Fun'' replied Callie, as she opened her text messages.

'' Can't I get more?'' chuckled Stef. '' It was fun, Not sure what else you want to hear'' replied Callie.

'' Should we be asking him to come over for dinner?'' asked Stef, her eyebrows slightly raised.

'' Who knows'' shrugged Callie. '' Callie ?'' smiled her therapist, as she exited her office.

Callie shook Viola's hand, before Stef did so too.

'' I would like to speak to Callie alone, today'' smiled Viola as she turned to Stef. Stef nodded and watched as Callie followed Viola into the office.

'' So Callie, how was your first Christmas with the fosters?'' smiled Viola once they were both seated.

'' It was good'' nodded Callie, as she nervously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

'' Small talk would be nice, I know. But we have been small talking a lot. And it is time to start talking about the big stuff'' smiled Viola, as she lightly tapped her pen against her clipboard.

'' We've established some things that were particularly bad right. The abuse in the foster home's, Liam and your drug and alcohol abuse'' said Viola, whilst writing it down.

'' But, those are big things, that probably have a lot of things hidden under them'' she continued.

'' I don't want to talk about that'' whispered Callie, '' But you have to, in order to get better'' sighed Viola.

'' I can't talk about that'' sighed Callie, as she moved her hands towards her hair.

'' Why not Callie, why can't you?''.

'' It would just bring all this stuff up. I've been working so hard to push these things away and I can't have them pop back up and threaten my sanity'' spat Callie, her temper starting to rise.

'' But, pushing your feelings away will in the end make things much, much worse'' replied Viola.

'' I'm scared'' whispered Callie, as she wiped away a tear that dripped down her pale cheek.

'' Of what? Of feeling those feelings?''

'' I guess'' nodded Callie slightly.

Callie and Stef arrived home and Callie immediately rushed upstairs, she quickly lay down on her bed and let the tears fall.

'' Love'' sighed Stef as she rushed over to Callie's side, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

'' Callie, baby'' exclaimed Stef as she stroke her brown curls softly.

'' I don't want to feel anymore'' cried Callie out as she held her arms tightly against her chest.

'' It hurts so much'' added Callie.

'' I wish I could hug all your pain away, I wish I was your mom since you were born, or at least since the day you went into the system and I love you so much baby. You're my daughter and I want to help you in any way I can'' exclaimed Stef, as she held Callie close against her.

'' I think I need to start opening up to the therapist more'' whispered Callie, as thick tears rolled down her cheeks. '' I need help''.

'' That would be the best, my love. I am proud of you sweets'' replied Stef as she placed soft kisses on Callie's forehead.

'' I'm sorry for being such a pain, the past few days'' sighed Callie, as she wiped a few tears away from her cheeks.

'' It's fine. You're a teenager. Teenagers can be a pain '' said Stef, as she smiled slightly.

'' Now how about you go freshen up, I'll see you downstairs'' smiled Stef.

Callie nodded slowly, and made her way over towards the bathroom.

Stef walked down the stairs, and saw Lena waiting in the kitchen.

'' What's wrong?'' she asked worried, Stef looked around slowly '' Don't worry, all the kids are out. Except for Jude, he's in the garage with Connor'' said Lena, easing Stef's worries.

'' She broke down, and finally admitted to me that she really needs help. She didn't want to hurt anymore'' said Stef, as she sat down next to Lena . '' Should we be worried about her taking extraordinary measures?'' asked Lena, as she softly rubbed Stef's tense back.

'' I don't think so, but let's keep an eye out never the less'' said Stef.

'' I'm worried about her'' sighed Lena, Stef wrapped her arms around Lena, and held her close. Placing kisses on her forehead. '' Me too, me too''.

'' Hey moms'' smiled Mariana, whom just came through the front door. '' Hey love'' smiled Stef as she let go of Lena, '' Where's everyone?'' asked Mariana as she grabbed a glass of water.

'' Callie's upstairs, Jude's in the garage. Jesus is at wrestling and Brandon is with Lou'' said Lena.

'' I'm going to head upstairs, to do homework'' said Mariana before rushing up the stairs.

'' Our kids just love to hang out with us'' chuckled Lena, as she looked from the empty kitchen, to the empty living room.

 **Hey guys,**

 **I am not sure what I'm doing with this story right now. So If you want something to see happen. Tell me!**

 **Like are there people you'd like to see interact more, or things that should happen.**

 **Please do tell me. I really value all of your opinions and am grateful for every single read I get.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Content

**A/n A special thank you to user ; Ersy. For always giving me inspiration.**

The Christmas holidays went by awfully slowly, and suddenly all the alarms went at 6 am. Indicating that that dreadful day had indeed arrived.

Callie was first in the shower and rinsed her body quickly. She softly cleaned the angry marks on her wrist with some water, before drying herself off and changing into her clothes.

She was first of the kids to arrive downstairs, she took her regular spot at the table and reached for her phone.

'' Hey love, sleep well?'' asked Stef, whom was flipping her pancakes. Callie nodded her head, before yawning slightly.

Lena ruffled her hair slightly, before greeting Jude whom just entered the kitchen too.

''Oh Callie! Mama and I have been talking and since you've been hanging out with Lucas so much, How about you ask him over for dinner tonight'' said Stef, as she leaned against the counter, with her coffee in her hand.

'' Uh..- tonight?'' stuttered Callie slightly, '' Yeah, We could make lasagne'' said Lena, as she put Stef's pancakes on the table.

'' Okay, I'll ask him'' nodded Meredith, as she reached for her phone again.

Stef and Lena smiled satisfied before turning to Jesus and Mariana whom just entered the kitchen.

'' Where's Brandon? If he doesn't hurry up, He'll be late'' said Stef, as she looked from the clock towards the twins.

'' In the shower'' shrugged Mariana, as she grabbed a piece of toast.

'' Brandon, Hurry up'' shouted Stef from down the stairs, before returning towards the table and sitting down.

Brandon came running down the stairs, his hair still wet. He sat down annoyed and grabbed a pancake.

'' Someone is grumpy'' smiled Lena sheepishly, '' No time to dry my hair'' replied Brandon.

Everyone ate their dinner while chatting lightly about their upcoming school day.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast, they all got into the car and went to school.

They arrived at school, and everyone went their own way.

'' Ah Callie'' smiled Timothy when he saw her walking towards his classroom. '' Good to see you again, I have a few assignments that you missed. This one is a writing exercise, has to be handed in to me and is worth 25 % of your grade. And the other one is a writing exercise about something that effects you deeply'' smiled Timothy, as he handed Callie two papers.

'' When do you want me to hand them in?'' asked Callie once she had neatly placed them in her backpack. '' Thursday'' he said.

Callie nodded before taking her seat, she sighed slightly knowing that this was going to be a hard week with all the work that she was going to have to hand in.

'' We're not going to do much today, so you can work on it right now'' smiled Timothy, once he had noticed Callie's worried expression.

Callie smiled thankfully, and grabbed her English notebook. '' So the writing exercise that counts for 25% has to be written about love?'' asked Callie, once she had read the exercise. '' Correct'' nodded Timothy.

Callie wrote Love in fancy letters above the page, before thinking about what she'd write.

After English, she received an essay for History, and a whole lot of Math exercises.

Which meant that once she got home, she had to immediately start on her homework in order to finish it all.

She dropped her bag in the hallway and sat down at the kitchen table, she was the first home which gave her the much needed silence to do homework.

She knew she had to work on her other subjects, but she loved writing and really wanted to continue on those two exercises.

She grabbed her notebook and started writing about the first thing that came to mind when she thought about love ; _Stef & Lena_.

She heard commotion outside, and then the front door open. So she put her notebook away and grabbed her history assignment.

'' Hey, didn't you have class until 4?'' asked Mariana, once she saw Callie sitting at the kitchen table.

'' Last two hours fell through'' replied Callie, before turning back to her assignment.

Jesus and Jude went upstairs to play some games and Brandon went into the garage to play piano.

''Want some tea?'' asked Mariana, as she held two mugs up.

'' Sure, thanks'' smiled Callie.

The two of them worked on their homework, until Stef and Lena arrived home.

'' Working hard I see'' smiled Lena as she placed a kiss on the heads of both of her daughter.

'' Indeed'' smiled Mariana satisfied.

'' Oh Callie, did Lucas reply?'' asked Stef, as she turned towards the brunette.

'' Yes, he said he'd be here around 6'' nodded Callie, barely looking up from her assignment.

'' Oh'' said Mariana, as she wiggled her eyebrows. '' Meeting the family, you two are getting serious''.

'' We're not, we haven't talked about any of that'' replied Callie softly.

'' Hmm'' chuckled Mariana slightly.

'' I'm going to go finish my homework upstairs'' said Callie, as she gathered her stuff.

Callie came downstairs a quarter before 6, and sat down in the living room nervous. She scrolled through the pictures on her phone, but shot up immediately when she held the doorbell rang.

Callie opened the front door, and smiled slightly when she saw Lucas standing there. Holding a bouquet of red roses. Lucas placed a kiss on Callie's cheek, before following Callie into the living room.

'' Well uhm.. Moms? This is Lucas'' smiled Callie sheepishly as she stood next to Lucas.

'' How lovely to meet you'' smiled Lena, as she shook Lucas his hand, Stef did the same.

'' These are for you both'' smiled Lucas as he handed Lena the roses.

'' How thoughtful, thank you'' said Stef.

'' And uhh.. That's Mariana'' said Callie, as she pointed towards her sister. '' That's Jude, That's Brandon, and that's Jesus'' said Callie as she pointed towards her brothers.

'' Nice to meet you all'' smiled Lucas, as he waved his hand awkwardly.

'' How about we move this towards the kitchen table'' said Lena, as she pointed her hand towards the empty kitchen table.

'' So Lucas'' said Brandon once they were all seated at the table.

'' What are your intensions with my sister?'' asked Brandon, '' Brandon'' exclaimed Stef, Lena and Callie in unison.

'' What? Just curious.'' Shrugged Brandon, as he turned back to face Lucas, his eyebrow raised.

'' Well, I like her. And I would love to see how this plays out'' said Lucas as he turned to face Callie.

Callie blushed slightly.

'' You're not going to hurt her right?'' said Jesus suddenly, '' Not planning on doing'' nodded Lucas.

'' This interrogation is over boys. It's time for dinner'' smiled Lena as she placed the lasagne on the table.

'' Looks delicious'' smiled Mariana, as she watched Lena put lasagne on all the plates.

'' Thank you'' smiled Lena

The dinner went by quickly, filled with small talk.

Lucas announced he had to head home after he had helped with the dishes.

'' It was lovely meeting you all'' said Lucas, as he looked at the bundle of siblings in the living room.

Brandon shook Lucas his hand, before watching Callie and Lucas head back towards the kitchen.

'' It was good meeting you, thank you for dinner'' smiled Lucas, as he shook both Lena and Stef's hands.

'' Thank you for coming'' smiled Lena. Lucas nodded once again before walking outside with Callie.

'' That... wasn't as bad as I imagined'' smiled Callie sheepishly, '' Well I am really charming'' smirked Lucas as he brushed his hand through his hair.

'' You weren't this charming when we first met'' chuckled Callie as she poked her finger in his ribs.

'' Can I make that up for you?'' he asked, his voice sounded lower as he grabbed Callie's chin gently.

'' Depends'' smiled Callie, before she knew it, Lucas his lips were on hers and he gently kissed her.

Once they let go of each other, they sheepishly smiled. '' Bye'' smiled Callie, as she watched Lucas walk towards his car, '' Bye'' he replied.

Callie re-entered the kitchen, a smile still plastered on her face.

'' What's got you all smiley?'' asked Stef, as she noticed Callie.

'' Hmm'' mumbled Stef and Lena in unison.

'' He kissed me'' said Callie suddenly, her cheeks a bright red. She wanted to share this with Stef and Lena.

'' That's wonderful, love. Was it like you hoped?'' asked Lena as she motioned for Callie to sit down in between her and Stef.

'' He was very sweet, like he knew that was what I needed'' nodded Callie, as she carefully played with a bit of her hair.

'' He is very sweet'' agreed Stef.

'' Oh I meant to ask you'' said Lena suddenly, '' Did all the teachers hand you your make up assignments?''.

'' Yes, got them all. Timothy sure knows how to put pressure on me'' said Callie.

'' Yes his writing exercises'' nodded Lena, '' You know what you're going to do it about?''.

Callie's cheeks flushed a bright red '' You don't need to tell'' piped Stef hurriedly in.

'' No, no it's okay. It was supposed to be about love and how you interpret that. So I decided to write about you both, and the rest of the kids'' smiled Callie sheepishly.

'' I am so glad you associate us with love'' smiled Stef as she wrapped her arms around Callie.

 **Okay, a bit of a sweet, fluffy chapter.**

 **I wanted to ask you what you wanted to see happen, i have a list here, pick a few you'd like to see happen:**

 **More Lena/Callie**

 **More sibling interaction**

 **Callie finally opens up more about her past with Stef/ her therapist.**

 **A family day, to a fun fair or something**

 **Callie runs away**

 **Callie's self harm escalates**

 **Family finds out about Callie's self harm**

 **Ok tell me what u want.**

 **And don't worry, Callie and Jude are going to be adopted soon. And I've decided not to add Robert. Too much drama.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Destination

**Thanks for all your input! And also an apology. I am writing two fanfictions at the same time. And to the reader that noticed I accidentally put Meredith's name, instead of Callie's. Thanks!**

Callie went to bed early that night, and played some tunes on the guitar as her mind kept drifting off to Lucas and what he was to her. Was he her boyfriend now? Or was this just a kiss.

'' Hey love'' smiled Stef, whom had been standing in the doorway for a while. Just watching her daughter play.

'' You've gotten so good'' she added as she walked over towards the startled teen.

'' Thanks'' smiled Callie sheepishly as she lay her guitar aside.

Stef sat down next to Callie on her bed and gently placed her hand on Callie's leg.

'' How are you doing?'' she asked softly, '' I'm fine'' replied Callie, avoiding eye contact with Stef.

'' How are you really doing?'' sighed Stef, '' I'm tired, and I had promised Mariana that I'd go to the mall with her tomorrow after school, so I need to grab as much sleep as I possibly can'' said Callie, as she slowly put her phone in the charger.

'' Didn't we promise each other that we'd open up?'' said Stef as she stood up too.

'' Yes, but on my terms'' nodded Callie, as she searched for some clean pyjama's.

'' Okay, that's fair. Goodnight love'' said Stef, as she gently placed a kiss on Callie's forehead.

Mariana flung her arm around Callie as they walked towards the mall after school that next day. '' I'm really excited to have some family time'' smiled Mariana as they walked through the big doors of the mall.

'' Sure, but next time, I'm picking what we're doing'' said Callie, as they entered the first clothing store.

'' Fine with me'' smiled Mariana, she held up a dark red dress with a smile '' This would look so hot on you'' she said.

'' No way, too short'' said Callie, as she touched the fabric.

'' No, come on'' said Mariana as she pushed the dress into Callie's direction.

'' No, no, no. Why don't you try it. It would look great with your hair'' said Callie, as she pushed Mariana lightly.

Once Mariana agreed to try that dress on, about 10 more dresses quickly lay in her head. '' I'll just quickly try them on'' smiled Mariana, as she motioned for Callie to sit on the chair next to the stall.

Callie smiled slightly as she waited for her younger sister to change.

After picking a dress, Mariana paid for it and both girls walked out of the store.

'' How about we go grab an ice cream'' suggested Callie, as they walked through the mall. Arms linked.

'' Good idea'' nodded Mariana as she pulled Callie towards the nearest ice cream shop.

Callie ordered and paid for the both of them, before placing it in front of Mariana.

'' No way'' said a voice behind Callie suddenly, Callie whipped her head around so fast, that her neck made a cracking sound.

'' Callie? Callie Jacobs?'' said the old man standing behind Callie's chairs.

'' Get away from me'' said Callie, her voice sounded low.

'' Callie?'' said Mariana worried, as she watched her sister turn pale.

'' How we have missed those brown eyes of yours'' he said, his hand reached out to touch her face.

'' No'' growled Callie, as she slapped his hand away. '' Mariana, come'' said Callie as she reached for her sister's hand.

Mariana obeyed immediately and both girls rushed out of the shop '' Callie who was that?'' asked Mariana once they were out of the mall.

'' No one, keep walking'' said Callie, as she pulled Mariana's arm a little tighter.

Mariana nodded slightly and followed her sister like this until they arrived home.

It was only then that Callie let go of Mariana, and she immediately rushed up the stairs.

Callie rushed into the bathroom and sat down against the door once she had locked both of them.

She ignored Mariana, whom was pleading for her to open the door.

Tears finally spilled over her pale cheeks, and her body started shaking.

She knew what she needed, what she wanted. She slowly stood up and brushed her tears away, she opened the cupboard and grabbed the tiny silver thing.

Callie sat down on the toilet, and placed the tiny thing on her wrist, hoping that for once. It would take the pain away.

Once she had cleaned it up, she went into her bedroom and climbed under the covers. She let the tears once again fall as she lay there.

'' Callie?'' a soft knock on the door startled her, but she didn't turn around. She felt her bed dip slightly before a hand was placed on her hip.

'' What happened?'' asked Lena, it was only now that Callie realized it was Lena. '' Mariana told me a man talked to you, and he frightened you'' said Lena gently, as she slowly caressed Callie's hip.

'' What happened, my sweet sweet Callie'' sighed Lena as she scooted a little closer towards her daughter.

Callie started shaking even more, as she felt Lena come closer. Lena had no idea how Callie would respond as she slowly wrapped her arms around the young, shaking girl.

But Callie was too upset to respond, and was in need of the affection so she let the curly haired woman hold her.

'' What happened baby'' whispered Lena as she slowly brushed through Callie's hair.

'' I saw him'' cried Callie, as tears rushed down her cheeks. '' Saw who?''

'' Him, he-he-.. he is bad'' whispered Callie. '' What did he do?'' asked Lena, surprised at hearing Callie sound so frightened. She was used to the strong, independent Callie.

'' He hurt me'' shuddered Callie, Lena pulled Callie a little closer. '' When?'' asked Lena.

'' I was 11, it hurt so bad'' said Callie, as she brushed a stray of hair out of her face.

'' He-he...- needed pleasure when he was d-d-drunk. Other than w-w-what his w-wife could give him'' cried Callie, as more tears fell down her cheeks.

'' Oh Callie'' exclaimed Lena, as she softly placed kisses on Callie's forehead.

Callie and Lena sat like this until both women fell asleep, only to be awoken by a worried looking Stef.

'' You alright, love'' whispered Stef once Callie's eyes fluttered open. Callie nodded her head slowly, and watched as Lena woke up too.

'' Is it that late already?'' exclaimed Lena as she looked over towards the clock, '' I need to get dinner started'' said Lena, as she watched Callie let go of her. '' How about you go rest some more, sweetie. I'll call you when dinner is ready'' said Lena as she noticed how exhausted Callie looked.

Callie nodded and watched as both women walked out of her room, Stef repeatedly looked back towards Callie.

'' What happened?'' asked Stef once they were in the kitchen. Lena looked around the living room before turning back to Stef '' Where are the kids?'' she asked. '' They're all watching a movie in Brandon's room'' said Stef.

'' Mariana figured you'd need the privacy'' she added.

'' Callie and Mariana went to the mall today, and they ate ice cream somewhere. But someone from Callie's past showed up'' said Lena. '' Liam?'' exclaimed Stef worried.

'' No, someone else. From when she was younger. It took a little persuading, less than usual. But she told me what happened. I think she really is starting to realize that opening up will make her better'' said Lena, as she motioned for Stef to sit down.

'' And?'' said Stef, impatiently. '' He was one of her foster fathers. He needed things, that his wife...- couldn't give him. S-so he got them from his 11 year old foster daughter'' whispered Lena, discomfort clearly audible.

Stef slapped her hand in front of her mouth, as tears threatened to fall.

'' We need to get him arrested'' spat Stef suddenly. '' How?'' sighed Lena. '' We could get him investigated'' said Stef.

'' We can't put Callie through something, something which she would quite possible not be able to win.'' Pointed Lena out.

'' But we need to fight for her'' sighed Stef, as she massaged her temple.

'' We are fighting for her, but in a different way'' said Lena as she wrapped her arms around Stef.

'' I just wish we would have gotten her sooner, before all these bad things happened'' sighed Stef.

'' Me too, my love'' nodded Lena.

'' Can't we just order pizza, it's already late'' said Stef, once they had held each other for awhile.

'' Just this time'' smirked Lena, as she reached for her phone. '' You go round up those kids, and ask what they want'' she added.


	14. Chapter 14 - Something to gain

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay.**

Callie kept her eyes focussed on her pizza as she listened to her brothers talk about their school day. She ate a slice, hoping that it would satisfy her mothers. Before pushing the rest of the pizza towards the middle of the table. '' Want some?'' asked Callie, as she turned to look at Jesus.

'' You sure you don' t want to eat some more?'' said Stef, as she watched Jesus eat a slice.

'' No, I'm not that hungry'' shrugged Callie, as she looked back down towards her hands.

'' May I be excused?'' asked she added. '' Yes, just this time'' nodded Lena as she watched Callie rush up the stairs.

She went into the bathroom, locked both doors and sat down on the toilet. She rolled her sleeve up and looked at her wrist.

She slowly cleaned it before climbing into bed.

She felt numb, emotionally numb. She wanted to cry more, she wanted to scream. But all that she could do was laying in bed. She hated feeling this vulnerable, even though she knew it was necessary for her to share. She held the blanket a little tighter against her chest as she lay there.

Callie heard soft footsteps walk around in her room, but didn't turn around. She only did so when she heard Mariana gently say her name.

'' Yes?'' replied Callie. '' Are you okay?'' asked Mariana sympathetically.

'' Not really'' replied Callie earnestly, '' Here'' said Mariana as she pushed a light blanket towards Callie.

'' This is my night-night. I used to hold it when I was sad. But I think you need it more tonight'' she said.

Callie smiled slightly as she took the blanket from her younger sister. '' Thanks'' smiled Callie.

Mariana nodded before climbing into her own bed.

Callie woke up by Stef whom was shaking her lightly. '' Time to wake up, sweets'' smiled Stef, as she placed a gentle kiss on Callie's forehead. '' Mama and I decided that we'd keep you home for the day, after the day you had yesterday.'' Said Stef, once Callie's eyes fluttered open.

'' Okay'' sighed Callie, as she rubbed her eyes slightly.

'' I also called Viola, and she said we could come in at 10 am. Someone fell through'' smiled Stef, as she watched Callie wake up.

'' Okay'' nodded Callie. '' You sure are talkative'' chuckled Stef, as she pushed a stray of hair out of her face.

'' Now how about you get dressed, and we'll have some breakfast downstairs. After we've been to Viola, we could take a walk along the beach, or stay in with ice cream and a good movie'' suggested Stef.

'' Sounds lovely'' smiled Callie, as she slowly pushed herself up.

Stef nodded slightly before walking out of the room.

Callie slowly got dressed, making sure all her scars were covered. Before heading downstairs.

She was greeted by Stef whom motioned for Callie to sit down at the spot at the table.

'' Uhh.. I think you put the wrong mug at my plate'' said Callie as she noticed the dark liquid in her cup.

''Oh no, I actually fancied a cup of tea today'' smirked Stef as she nibbled on her toast.

Callie smiled slightly before taking a small sip of the bitter drink.

They ate their breakfast in silence, and cleaned the dishes in silence too.

Callie signed herself in once they arrived at Viola's office, before sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs.

'' Callie'' said Viola, whom appeared a few minutes later. Callie smiled slightly as she looked towards Stef, before following Viola to her office.

'' Stef told me what happened yesterday'' said Viola once they were both seated.

'' That must've been terrible'' she added, as she reached for her pen.

'' It was'' said Callie cautiously, she was still feeling rather weird about opening up.

'' Can you tell me what happened?'' asked Viola, '' Like how you experienced it'' she added.

Callie looked down towards her hands, and quietly fiddled with them. '' Please try, Callie'' she said.

'' It was, like you said ; terrible. I heard his voice and it felt like I was 11 and in my small bed again, not being able to fight the 250 lbs man of off me'' whispered Callie, her voice shaky.

'' It felt like his hands were touching me, scratching me again and I wanted to run and scream and never come back. But I had Mariana with me. I couldn't possible run away and leave her there. I had to look out for her'' she continued.

'' Yet you kept her safe Callie. You are both okay now. He has not touched you again. You are safe'' said Viola, before writing something down.

'' I hate that I have a past like this, I hate that I can't cross the street without bumping into either Liam, or that foster father'' whispered Callie.

'' I want to feel safe again, The Fosters make me feel safe, but when I'm alone. I get desperate, lonely. Think back to all the beatings and abuse and I just feel so alone'' sighed Callie, as she wiped the tear away that was silently dripping over her cheek.

'' I know you've had court ordered group therapy, but that was when you were in a different place. You were not ready to open up. But now that you are, would you like me to find some groups for you to talk about this. Meet people that have gone through the same thing, maybe you would feel less lonely.'' Said Viola.

Callie thought about it for awhile before slowly nodding her head '' Yes, I would like to try that''.

They talked for a while, before it was time to go.

Callie walked over to Stef and immediately wrapped her arms around her. '' I love you'' whispered Callie.

'' I love you too, love'' smiled Stef as she stroked Callie's brown hair.

'' now how about we go to the beach, and hang out there'' smiled Stef as she let go of Callie.

'' Yes'' nodded Callie slowly, she grabbed Stef's hand as they walked towards the car again.

Both of them got in and drove in silence, music quietly playing on the background.

'' Are you ready for a fun day?'' asked Stef worried, as she noticed Callie's pale face. '' Yeah, I could really use the distraction'' replied Callie, with a small smile.

Stef nodded satisfied with the reaction, before parking the car. '' This... is not the beach'' Said Callie as she looked out of the window of the car. '' Yeah, surprise'' chuckled Stef, as she watched Callie read the words on the wall of the building.

'' T-the court house?'' stuttered Callie, '' What are we doing here?'' she added, her eyebrows raised.

'' Follow me'' said Stef, as she motioned for Callie to get out of the car. Callie nodded surprised, and followed Stef into the court house.

'' Callie!'' exclaimed Jude, as he came running up to her, '' What are you doing here? And why are you dressed so fancy?'' asked Jude as she ruffled her young brother's hair.

Suddenly Lena, and the rest of the kids came walking over to the three. '' You're getting adopted today'' smiled Lena.

Callie clasped her hand in front of her mouth as tears burned in her eyes. '' We're getting adopted Callie, we found it! Our forever family'' smiled Jude as he jumped up and down excited.

'' Come with me'' said Mariana, as she grabbed Callie's arm. '' I brought you a dress, and some make up'' she said as she pulled Callie towards the bathroom.

'' Here change'' said Mariana as she pushed Callie into a stall, Callie quickly changed into the dress, and put her leather jacket back on. She still couldn't believe what was happening.

She had thought it would be just a regular day, a rough session but unwinding with Stef afterwards. Yet here she was, in a bathroom at the court house changing into a dress, right before getting adopted.

Mariana quickly applied Callie's make up before walking back towards their family.

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef and Lena tightly, her eyes still burning with tears. '' Thank you'' she choked.

'' I told you I had a good distraction planned. We can go to the beach afterwards'' smirked Stef as she stroked Callie's brown hair. '' This is the best distraction ever'' whispered Callie.

'' Sorry to break the happy family bliss up'' said a gentle voice from behind her.

Callie turned her head around and smiled, she slowly wrapped her arms around the person that spoke.

'' Did they call you?'' smiled Callie slightly, as she looked into Lucas his eyes.

'' They did, It was really hard to not tell you'' smiled Lucas sheepishly before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'' Now let's get you both adopted'' smiled Stef as she ruffled the hairs of both of her kids.

Callie held Jude's hand tightly as they entered the court room.

Callie and Jude sat down at the table, with Stef and Lena on either sides of them. The rest of the kids and Lucas and Conner sat down behind them and watched as the judge entered the court room.

'' Callie and Jude Jacob, here to be adopted?'' asked the judge, as he took a seat.

Both kids nodded with a smile, '' By Lena Adams Foster and Stef Adams Foster'' he continued.

Both women nodded.

'' Are both of you kids completely sure you want to be adopted?'' asked the Judge.

'' These are the only people I want to consider as my family'' said Jude, as he smiled brightly.

'' I agree'' smiled Callie, as she squeezed Jude's hand tightly.

'' The father, Donald Jacob, has signed his parental rights away.'' Said the Judge, '' And I can see and feel the love in this room right at this second, both of you kids deserve the love that the Fosters can give you. '' he continued.

'' So as of today, you are Jude Adams Foster'' he said as he looked towards Jude, '' and Callie Adams Foster'' he said, as he looked towards Callie.

'' I hereby declare you both adopted'' he said as he put his signature on both papers.

Callie felt all these arms wrap around her and Jude as the two held each other tightly.

She couldn't believe that this day had come, she was finally adopted. By two amazing moms, she was finally part of something. She felt kisses on her forehead, and hair.

'' How does it feel to be an Adams Foster'' smiled Stef as she held Callie against her chest. '' Wonderful'' replied Callie.

'' I couldn't have thought of a better distraction'' she added with a slight chuckle.

'' Now how about that day at the beach and an ice cream'' said Lena, as she squeezed Callie's hand.

'' Sounds good!'' agreed Jesus, ''but first I want a hug from my sister '' he added.

Callie smiled slightly as he wrapped her arms around her.

Once the entire family had hugged each other, they left the court house.

Callie held Lucas hand as they walked together at the beach. They watched Jude and Jesus run through the sand, while Brandon and Mariana were both sitting on a blanket reading. Stef and Lena were standing a few feet away watching their kids.

'' How about we go sit here'' said Callie as she pointed towards a rock, away from the family.

'' Can I tell you something'' said Lucas as he reached for Callie's hand. '' Sure'' smiled Callie sheepishly as fiddled with her fingers.

'' I like you'' he said bluntly, as he pushed a stray of hair out of her face. He slowly moved his hand, and cupped Callie's cheek. He pulled Callie's face towards his, and gently placed his lips on hers.

'' I like you too'' smiled Callie, once they broke apart.


	15. Chapter 15 - Family

**A/N , I'm not really feeling this story anymore so I am wrapping it up. 2more chapters left !**

The entire family arrived home and took their seats in the living room. '' How about we warm up the left over pizza and eat in front of the TV, we can watch a movie'' suggested Stef, as she looked over to all her exhausted looking kids.

'' I agree'' said Lena, surprising everyone. '' Really mama? You are really agreeing to eating in front of the TV'' said Jesus surprised. '' Yes, but just this time. We are not making a habit out of this'' chuckled Lena, as she motioned for Stef to follow her.

''Oh we have a gift for you'' said Brandon suddenly, '' I almost forgot'' exclaimed Mariana as she too stood up. '' wait what?'' said Stef and Lena in unison.

Callie looked from Jude to her new siblings with raised eyebrows. '' I'll get it'' said Brandon, as he rushed up the stairs.

Mariana and Jesus both sat in their chairs with big smiles plastered on their faces. While Stef, Lena, Callie and Jude looked surprised towards them.

Brandon came rushing down, holding two packages. '' You probably already know what this is'' smiled Brandon slightly as he handed Callie the big package.

Callie opened the package, and she smiled brightly. She carefully touched the strings of the guitar, and listened to the sound.

Callie slowly looked up, her eyes wet with tears. '' Thank you'' she whispered, lost for words.

'' Well you were playing on my old guitar, and I figured you deserved a new one. We all did.'' Said Brandon as he looked towards Jesus and Mariana.

'' Why didn't you tell us?'' exclaimed Stef, as she saw the guitar on Callie's lap.

'' We figured you'd want to help pay for it. But we wanted to save money for it, we wanted it to be ours.'' Said Brandon.

'' But we obviously haven't forgotten our Judicorn'' smiled Mariana. She reached for the other package and handed it to her youngest brother.

Jude slowly unwrapped the gift and smiled brightly. ''A Nintendo!'' he exclaimed, as he turned it around. '' I can't believe this'' he said surprised. He wrapped his arms around all his siblings.

'' Where did you get all this money from'' exclaimed Lena as she saw both presents. '' I had been saving for a while'' said Brandon, '' I sold a lot of my clothes'' added Mariana, '' and I sold one of my skateboards'' pointed Jesus out proudly.

Callie wrapped her arms around her siblings thankfully. '' I have no idea how to thank you'' said Callie, as she let go of her siblings again.

'' How about you and Brandon play us some songs'' suggested Mariana, '' And we can all sing. Like an indoor campfire'' she added.

Brandon and Callie both shrugged, before she took her place next to the piano.

Callie still couldn't believe the days she had had, it had started with one of her roughest session. Yet it ended with her getting adopted.

Callie said goodbye to her family before walking upstairs, she quickly changed into her pyjama's and climbed under the blankets.

Once she placed her head on her pillow, she was immediately asleep. And it was the first night without a nightmare.

She woke up that next morning by the sharp ringing of her alarm, she grunted slightly before turning it off.

'' I don't want to go to school'' groaned Mariana from her bed. '' Me neither'' replied Callie as she slowly sat up.

'' But we have too'' she added.

'' Are you excited?'' said Mariana out of the blue, '' For what?'' replied Callie, as she turned her bedside lamp on.

'' It's your first day as an official Adams Foster'' smiled Mariana.

Callie chuckled slightly before reaching for her clothes, she got dressed and did her hair before heading downstairs.

'' Hello, daughter'' smirked Stef as she ruffled Callie's hair. '' Hey'' smiled Callie.

'' How are you?'' smiled Lena, as she too sat down at the table.

'' Overwhelmed'' nodded Callie as she grabbed some toast.

'' Something bothering you?'' said Stef suddenly, as she noticed Callie being a bit absent.

Callie kept repeating something her therapist said in her head ; _Trust your moms, they are there to help you. They love you so much, you can trust them_.

'' Yes'' nodded Callie softly, '' But I can't tell it right now, because the rest of the kids will soon come downstairs'' she added.

'' Okay'' nodded Stef, as she stroke Callie's hair. '' How about tonight, we can go up to our room'' suggested Lena as she placed a kiss on Callie's forehead.

Callie nodded before slowly nibbling on her toast. Already dreading the conversation.

'' You and Lucas sure seemed cosy at the beach yesterday'' smiled Stef, her eyebrow raised.

Callie's cheeks immediately turned a bright shade of red '' Are you two officially dating now?'' continued Stef. '' I guess'' shrugged Callie awkwardly, doing her best to avoid eye contact. '' We like him'' smiled Lena as she gently caressed Callie's cheek.

'' He makes you smile'' pointed Stef out.

Just then Jude appeared down stairs '' Saved by the Jude'' chuckled Callie as she ruffled Jude's hair. '' What did I save you from?'' asked Jude as he sat down next to Callie.

'' An very awkward conversation'' replied Callie, making Stef and Lena burst out in laughter.

Soon the rest of the family arrived down stairs and they finished their breakfast.

Stef and Lena were both leaning against the counter, smiles plastered on their faces. '' It has been so long since I've seen Callie this happy'' whispered Stef. Lena murmured in agreement.

The day past by quickly, and before they knew it they were all back home again. Callie dropped her bag in the hallway, and sunk down on the couch. She reached for her phone and texted Lucas, before going towards the kitchen and grabbing some juice.

'' Want to watch a movie?'' asked Mariana whom just entered the kitchen too, '' Sure, breakfast club?'' smiled Callie once she closed the fridge.

'' Of course'' chuckled Mariana as she grabbed a bag of chips, '' let's watch upstairs tho, don't want mama to point out that we shouldn't be eating chips before dinner'' stated Callie. Mariana nodded in agreement and both girls rushed up the stairs.

Mariana started the movie while Callie collected all the blankets and pillows in their room and dropped them on the floor. ''Let's get started'' smirked Mariana as she hit the play button.

They watched the movie until Stef came into their room. ''Please ladies, do tell me you are going to clean this up, and are those chips?'' said Stef, an eyebrow raised in amusement. '' These are... carrot slices'' chuckled Callie as she slowly placed the blanket over the bag.

'' Sure, love'' chuckled Stef. '' Dinner is in 10, and if you don't want mama to find out you've been eating chips, i suggest you eat a full plate'' she added.

'' How about we clean this up now, we can finish the movie tonight'' said Callie as she slowly got up, once Stef had left.

'' Hey Callie'' said Mariana suddenly once they were moving their pillows. '' Yeah'' replied Callie distractedly. '' I'm really happy you're my sister'' . Callie smiled slightly before walking over to Mariana and wrapping her in a tight hug. '' I'm really happy you're my sister too''.

Callie and Mariana rushed down the stairs, Mariana walked over towards her three brothers in the living room, while Callie made her way over towards the kitchen.

'' Hey moms'' said Callie, as she shifted from one foot to another. '' Yes love?'' said Lena as she turned around to face Callie. '' Thank you for loving me'' she said. Stef and Lena both raised their eyebrows in surprise. '' Oh we love you so much sweetie'' exclaimed Stef as she wrapped her arms around Callie, Lena did the same. '' You're our daughter, you were meant to be our daughter'' smiled Stef, as she softly brushed through Callie's hair.


End file.
